Thunderstorm
by LionshadeSC
Summary: Perry goes to defeat Doofenshmirtz but the summer storm shakes him up. What the heck will Perry do? ;
1. Chapter 1

"Well, Doofenshmirtz is at it again. Go get 'em Agent P!"

Perry the Platypus saluted Major Monogram and took off to his hover craft, off to face his arch nemesis, Dr. Doofenshmirtz. It was going to be the normal day. Perry crashes in, is momentarily trapped by Doof, who gives his little monologue or backstory, whichever one he chose for the day. Then Perry escapes from the trap, stops Doof's plan and leaves to Doof's calling of "Curse you Perry the Platypus!"

And Perry makes it back to his home just in time for snacks. He can always count on the boys to drop him bits and pieces from the table.

Perry smirked thinking of his home owners and soon the huge building of Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated loomed closer over him, nearly matching the dark color of the sky, which was heavy with rain clouds. Perry thought briefly, "_I hope it doesn't rain today."_

He crashed in to the window, shattering it to millions of pieces. He landed dramatically crouched over, one hand reached out and his tail sticking up to keep his balance. He looked up, his eyes barely visible behind his dark fedora. Doofenshmirtz turned from working on his newest machine and growled, "Perry the Platypus! Really? Really? Must you always crash through my window? I have a perfectly good door right over there!" The doctor pointed at the door and Perry's eyes flickered over to it, then back to Doof. He didn't say anything and Doof just glared at him before pressing a button, having a cage fall down onto Perry, trapping him where he stood. Doof placed his hands on his hips. "There. That's what you get for crashing through my window. These things are hard to replace you know. Now. Listen as I explain to you my new inator."

Doof turned and began walking to his new creation, blabbing on about it. Perry took note that today was neither a backstory nor a monologue. It was a musical number, meaning Doof would be far too distracted to take notice of Perry starting to escape from his cage.

Perry started working on it immediately, taking a file out from under his hat to begin grating away at the bars to his cage. He didn't know how long the song would take so he had to do this quickly.

"Perry the Platypus? Are you trying to es-cape?" Doof's voice took a sing-song note on 'escape' and Perry looked up, unfortunately noticing that the scientist's song had ended, being quite short today. Doof sighed, "Really Perry the Platypus can't you just sit there for once and let me accomplish my evil plan?"

The platypus just met his gaze silently.

"Yeah I guess not," Doof sighed. Perry never said anything but they two nemesis were able to understand each other quite perfectly. Any normal person who walked in and listened in on their little conversations would just think that the strange man in the white lab coat was crazy by talking to himself, but they both really got each other. What Perry lacked in speech Doof made up for it. It was actually a nice little thing they had going. "Well if you must thwart me Perry the Platypus, I would oblige, but I particularly like this evil scheme and I will not even think about setting you free. Sorry. It's nothing personal. It's just business."

But just then Perry tackled the scientist to the ground. He leaned back his fist lightning fast but just as he was about to knock out his nemesis, there was a crash of lightning and thunder. The platypus froze up and Doof took this moment to punch Perry right off of him and knock him several feet away. The platypus landed on the hard black floor and shook his head, getting on his knees and looking up with a small bit of blood at the corner of his lip and a bruise starting to form around his left eye, yet his hat remained on. Doof got to his feet and smiled cruely at his foe. "It's a shame you're not doing so well today Perry the Platypus. Too bad. For you at least! Haha!"

But instead of moving over to the machine Doof stood there for another moment, watching and waiting for Perry to move, offer some sort of resistance or something. But another flash of lightning lit up the evil lair and Perry let out a growl of shock and curled in to a small ball, squeezing his eyes shut. It was as if the secret agent had totally forgotten his mission to stop Doofenshmirtz.

"Perry? Perry the Platypus what's going on? I-I mean you usually foil my plant at this point are you feeling okay?"

Perry opened his eyes and growled at the scientist before letting out a whimper when the thunder roared above them. Doof's eyes widened as he looked down at the trembling animal, putting two and two together. "Perry the Platypus, are you scared of lightning and thunder storms?"

The shaking Perry didn't respond and Doof stared down at him for a moment, not really sure what to do. But then another flash lit up the sky and the frightened Perry launched himself at the nearest thing to him, which was Dr. Doofenshmirtz's leg. He stood there cowering like a terrified child, gripping on to Doof's leg tightly. And the evil scientist felt himself stiffen as he looked down at the teal colored platypus. "Perry?" he asked in his thick German accent. "Perry the secret agent is scared of . . . thunder storms?" Another peal of thunder rumbled overhead, like an exclamation, and making the platypus whimper again in fear.

_What a strange thing for an agent to be frightened of, _Doofenshmirtz thought to himself as he looked at the cowering creature. _But then again Perry _is _a platypus, and most animals are scared of thunder and lightning I suppose._

He looked dejectedly over at his Hot-inator, made to melt all of the ice and snow everywhere so it would never be cold anywhere again. It was a perfect plan, flawless, and Doofenshmirtz had been excited to show off to his nemesis and have him watch the melting of the ice and snow everywhere. But now. . .

Doof looked at the shaking Perry, then at the Hot-inator. It would be more than easy to start his new inator, but it would almost seem too easy, and no fun if he didn't get to fight with Perry the Platypus.

The scientist gazed dejectedly at the machine and turned back to Perry. He reached down and patted his head uncertainly. "There there Perry the Platypus. Would you mind if I go over to my closet for a moment? It's for nothing evil I just uh, could get something for you."

The agent didn't look up at his arch nemesis and tightened his grip for a moment, then after another second, released the leg. He was on his front paws and knees, shaking ever so slightly and casting terrified glances over at the balcony which showed off the storm outside. He looked over jerkily as Doof walked over to a closet and pulled out a soft woolen blanket that was a light shade of violet. He came up and picked up Perry in his arms, wrapping the blanket around him before taking him over to the couch and placing him there. He took Perry's hat, "There you go Perry the Platypus. You just wait here, okay?"

Doof walked to the kitchen and made two steaming cups of hot cocoa topped with small marshmallows. But when he walked out to give Perry one, he found the platypus shivering in fear underneath the blanket. Doof stared for a moment before walking over to him and pulling up the blanket, handing a mug to him. "Here," he says. "The chocolate will help I think. Just wait here Perry the Platypus." Then Doof went and closed and bolted all of the windows and closed all of the blinds, slightly muffling the sound and getting the storm out of Perry's mind as best he could, but no one could stop the loud sounds of thunder from overhead, sending Perry to grip his mug as hard as he could without breaking it.

The evil scientist took note of the time and quickly changed in to his casual wear, just some sweats and a loose dark T that read 'Evil' in thin and jagged white letters. He got his own mug of hot chocolate and sat on the couch beside his arch nemesis, turning on the nearby TV and turning on the DVD player. "Let's see what movie is in here . . . Ah! It's that Megamind movie Perry the Platypus have you seen it yet?" he addressed the platypus, who shook his head in answer to the question. Doof looked shocked. "That's horrible Perry the Platypus! You must see it!"

They started the movie and Doof tried not to take notice that whenever thunder sounded, Perry couldn't help but inch a little closer to the human closest to him. Normally if there was ever a storm, Perry would have Phineas or Ferb to run to and hold him until it was over. Sometimes even Candace, but that was extremely rare. As well as this situation. Finally after just ten simple minutes of Perry's jumping, budging and squeaking, Doof flung his arms up in the air. "Goodness gracious Perry the Platypus just come here already!" He then roughly reached for his nemesis and Perry prepared for his hands to be strong and firm, even painful, but he was surprised that the long hands grabbed him rather gently, carefully bringing him over and placing the nemesis on Doof's lap. He released him and Perry lay down gratefully, purring gently as the long hands stroked his fur calmly and he soon forgot about the storm, falling asleep in the hands of someone who he was supposed to hate.

Hours later Doof was asleep, lying on his back with one arm draped over Perry, his head resting on a soft and cushiony pillow. Both were sleeping soundly, a small long blanket over them with Perry's head close to Doofenshmirtz's and his small blue body sprawled out over his nemesis. The TV had turned off automatically after ten minutes when the movie had ended. Doof slept soundly and Perry made gentle snoring sounds.

When morning came it was Dr. Doof that woke up first, murmuring slightly half awake to himself. He struggled to remember the events of the night previous and when he did remember, he suddenly realized who the platypus resting on him was. _Oh yes, this is Perry the Platypus. He almost looks like a normal platypus. It's a very good disguise. I can barely tell he _is _Perry the Platypus right now. _The evil scientist looked over his nemesis and reached up a hand to gently stroke the fur along Perry. "He's kind of cute," he whispered, smirking quietly to himself. He held both arms around the platypus now and gave him a gentle squeeze. Then he looked left and right, making sure that no one was around. He hadn't turned Norm on yet so he was still sleeping. It was just him and the platypus.

He looked fondly at Perry and gently leaned his head forward to kiss the top of the platypus's head. Doofenshmirtz smiled to himself in triumph when the platypus didn't wake up and leaned his head back, closing his eyes again to get a few more minutes rest.

But Doofenshmirtz didn't see it when Perry opened one eye and smirked at the Doctor.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

When Dr. Doof woke up his nemesis was gone. Almost instantly he felt a sort of regret go through him and he placed a hand on his stomach where Perry the Platypus had been sleeping. The shirt wasn't warm. He must have left a little while ago.

Memories of last night's events came back to him and he felt that familiar emotion that was mixed with shock and sympathy learning that Perry the Platypus was scared of something as trivial as thunder and lightning. Dr. Doof made a note to himself to make sure that none of his future inators or inventions to show off to Perry the Platypus would include flashing lights and the sound of thunder.

_What am I thinking? He's my nemesis! I shouldn't be worrying about his comfort! I should be using my knowledge of his weakness for my own good to keep him in a trap of some sort!_

But when Dr. Doofenshmirtz thought of even trying this he instantly felt horrible and guilty. How could he do that to Perry? The image of his small trembling and crying body flashed in his mind and he flinched to himself. He sat up and placed his head in his hands, feeling almost sick to his stomach. It felt like he was sick and his heart hammered in confusion. He wanted to take over the tri state area but he would never allow himself to hurt Perry so hard like that. It's not like Perry had ever done anything like that to him.

Dr. Doofenshmirtz got up from the couch and in a state of organization folded the blanket he and his nemesis had shared last night. He left it on one end of it and slouched over to the kitchen, rubbing the back of his neck, bags hanging below his eyes.

He clicked the button that started the coffe maker and froze where he stood.

There on the counter next to the stove was an open box of steaming muffins, scones and cinnamon rolls. Then next to those was an unopened box of almond brittle. There was a post-it note on the almond brittle box reading:

_Thank you_

_-P_

Doof's eyes widened and he felt his heart break in half. Perry the Platypus. Had he . . . ? He had.

He placed his hand over his forehead. All of the steaming breakfast foods were all of the ones he liked, and he evan got him some almond brittle, his absolutely favorite food in the whole universe. He knew him so well, making Dr. Doof realize how little he knew about his nemesis.

_Well it's not like he gives life back stories to me when I'm showing him my newest inators. _Doof reached in to the open box and pulled out a small poppy seed muffin. He blew on it gently and took a tentative bite in to it, his thoughts distant and as confused and mixed as his emotions.

~back at Phineas and Ferb's house~

Phineas sat up, the first thing he seeing was Perry. "Oh, there you are Perry," he said tiredly. He reached forward and brushed his fingers along his pet's fur, who opened his eyes at his owner's touch. Perry gave his signature chatter and Phineas copied it, Ferb as well after his step-brother's.

"Come on Ferb. You up? Let's go get breakfast. Be quiet though. Don't wake up Candace."

Ferb nodded and the brothers left the room to go back down to the kitchen. Perry watched them leave and heard a couple beeps from his wristwatch. He looked down at it and brought up the image of Major Monogram on the screen. "Agent P," he said. "We didn't get any response from your mission yesterday. Are you all right?"

Perry chattered at him again. Major Monogram said, "Of course there was that huge thunderstorm last night and we did lose power so don't worry about it Agent P. We don't have a mission for you yet so keep up your undercover as an average pet platypus."

The screen on the watch turned to static and Perry hid it again from underneath his fur. "Perry! Perry come on where are you? We're going on a walk boy. Come on let's go." Phineas appeared in the doorway and walked over, picking him up. "We're going shopping today to get some things for our new project. We're making a big clubhouse for the neighborhood kids. And we can't leave you here alone so you're coming with us." Phineas took him down the stairs and put the leash on his collar. "You'll like today Perry. It rained last night so there's a lot of puddles today. Hey! Ferb and I can make u an aquarium today when we make the clubhouse! It'll be great!"

Perry tried to hold back his smirk as he splashed in the puddles, chattering happily at his owners. By the time they got to the store the platypus was drenched as well as his owners. Phineas lifted Perry up and put him in the baby seat of the cart and they began to walk through the huge store that was the Everything Store. It had . . .everything.

Half an hour had passed and the boys were looking distractedly around searching for the last thing they needed when Perry picked up a voice, making his head turn away to search for the one who had spoken. His heart fluttered in his chest and he met eyes with his nemesis, Dr. Doofenshmirtz, who had turned to look in his direction conveniently at the exact same time.

A smile instantly lighted up Doofenshmirtz's face and Perry froze. Oh no. Did he recognize him? He never usually did but . . . no if he recognized it was him then he wouldn't be smiling he would be looking angry right now so . . .

Doof ran over to the boys. "Hey is that _your _platypus?"

"Yes, yes he is," Phineas said, a smile on his voice.

"Oh he's so cute!" Doof exclaimed, clapping his hands together excitedly. Perry nearly died in relief realizing that he didn't recognize him. He never did anyway. One night wouldn't change that. Doof was a doof sometimes, and for Perry's sake, he hoped that it would stay that way. "You know I know a platypus nemesis! He's Perry the Platypus!"

"Cool! Our platypus is named Perry too!" Phineas smiled. "Want to hold him?"

"Oh could I? Yeah sure I would love that!" Doof had that ridiculous smile on his face again.

Phineas reached up and pulled Perry down, handing him over to Dr. Doof. As the small twelve year old did he felt his mind nag at him, telling him that he should know this man, but . . . he couldn't put his finger on it.

Doof held Perry and smiled at him. "Oh he's so cute! I love platypus's they're the perfect pet don't you think?"

"Yeah Ferb and I couldn't ask for any pet better than our Perry."

Doof's hand brushed the collar on Perry's neck and he clicked it open, showing Perry when he was a baby platypus and a picture of Phineas on the left and Ferb on the right. "That's a very clever platyus tag," Doof said. "It's really cute too!"

"You like it? We made it ourselves," Phineas smiled.

"That's amazing you boys have quite the imagination I guess," Doof said, closing the platypus tag and giving Perry back to the boys. "Well it was nice meeting you boys thank you. Bye!" Doof waved and ran back over to his own cart where his daughter Vanessa stood waiting for him, calling him a childish baby who needed to grow up.

"He was nice," Phineas commented, looking over to Ferb, who gave a thumbs up of approval. "But I feel like we should know him. He looked familiar."

Phineas's words were like a dagger in Perry's heart. The boys had learned of his secret at one point when they traveled to another demension earlier that summer. But then when they're adventure was over they had to have their memories erased, and they had chose Perry over that one day.

Perry allowed himself to be placed back in the cart and he went through the rest of that day in a blur.

~the next day~

"Aha! Perry the Platypus! How surprising of you to come here. And by surprising I mean, not surprising!" Two large pieces of bread came in and squished Perry the platypus down.

"Haha Perry the Platypus you look like a sandwich! Hahaha! Now, listen, and tremble in fear at my new machine, the Hotinator!"

_Yeah blah blah blah whatever Einstein. Let's just get this over with, _Perry thought as he began looking around for ways to help him escape. Ever since he and Doof had become enemies they had a very casual nemesis relationship. They weren't as hard-core and as serious as the other villains and secret agents. Doof was the one that made that possible. He always made these situations way to easy to get out of to defeat him. But sometimes they were actually hard to get out of and he had to pull on the 'normal platypus' stunt to get out of this trap. He was always kind of embarrassed and amused whenever he pulled that, and a little guilty. Doof could be so gullable at times. Perry remembered when he had got stuck in a pickle. Now he was in a sandwich. Too bad it wasn't made of real bread. . .

Perry scratched his fingers against the bread keeping him trapped. Okay then. It was real bread. Maybe Doof really was an idiot.

Doof was still in the middle of his backstory. Perry knew now that he could escape if he wanted to but he wasn't going to do that and hurt Doofenshmirtz's feelings. He'd wait until the right moment when Doof was just about to turn on his new machine. He would feel less horrible if he did it that way.

And Perry did just that, giving Doof a good smack in the face with his tail, knocking him to the ground. Then he destroyed the machine and flew away with his jetpack, smiling when he heard that familiar voice scream out, "Curse you Perry the Platypus!"

But instead of going back home, when he was far enough, Perry turned around and flew back to the D.E.I. He landed the jetback closeby and took the elevator up getting on to Doof's floor and sneaking in. He hid behind a potted plant. He was watching Doof for secret agent purposes. He had to do a quick little surveilance of his nemesis. It was only for a little bit.

"Perry the Platypus?"

Perry froze and lifted his gaze to look up at Doof who was staring down at him with huge eyes. "What are you doing here? You already defeated me why have you come back? Did you forget something?"

Perry shook his head and Doof continued to stare at him for another moment before shrugging, "Well since you've already defeated me there's no need to _sneak _in the way you did you can just come in. You don't even have to knock either no one else ever does. Would you like something to eat? Are you thirsty?"

He shrugged and followed Doof in to the house, feeling a twinge of relief knowing he didn't have to always act like an agent around his nemesis. Normally if his nemesis had been anyone else they would have captured him and trapped him on the spot. They had high tech security so that not even a fly could come in. All Doofenshmirtz had was a wooden door and a lock.

Doof served water to Perry and started talking. "You know I saw this platypus in the store yesterday with his two owners and I wondered if you knew him. His name was Perry also isn't that cool? Do you have any friends Perry the Platypus?"

Perry shrugged, instantly thinking of his owners and Doof. The other agents were okay but they weren't exactly friends, just comrads in arms. Pinky was an acquaintance of sorts and Perry didn't even want to get started on Peter the Panda. Just the thought of that ridiculous . . .

"Perry the Platypus? Perry the Platypus did you hear me?"

The platypus lifted his head and shook his head slightly at the evil scientist, an apology in his eyes. Doof narrowed his eyes for a moment, almost looking amused. Then he smiled, "It's okay. I was asking you if you had any friends."

Again, Perry shrugged.

"What you don't have any friends?" Perry shook his head slightly. He decided he couldn't really count Phineas and Ferb as friends. They were more than friends. They were family, the someones he lived to protect. He couldn't bear the thought of losing them. He wished every day that he could tell them who he was, but he couldn't, or he'd get sent away to another family, and he liked this one too much.

"Is it because you're a secret agent?" Doof asked. Perry shrugged weakly, not looking at his nemesis. "Then why don't you just leave the secret agency?"

This question made Perry pause. He had never thought about that. Why didn't he? Well, you can't just leave the agency. I suppose you could but, could it be done? He wouldn't have to worry about telling the boys because he wouldn't be a secret agent anymore but then . . . He looked up at Doof.

If he quit his job he wouldn't get to see Doof anymore, not as Perry the Platypus who was a secret agent, but just a normal average platypus named Perry. But Doof wouldn't make the distinction that they were one and the same. It was something that in times like these irked the small platypus.

Perry looked up at Doof, waiting to see if the telepathic answer would reach him. Apparently telepathy didn't work if it involved Doof because he was clueless as to why he did not just quit the agency. Perry sighed and finished his water, sitting with his legs hanging over the couch and looking dejectedly at the ground. He didn't even notice when Doof got up and came to sit on the couch next to Perry. Then very hesitantly, Doof put his arm around Perry, pulling him towards him and holding him close. "It's okay Perry the Platypus. I don't really have many friends either. I don't really talk to my ex-wife much and my daughter isn't really in touch with me. I guess we're both alone in this world."

The secret agent felt a smirk touch his beak and he allowed his shoulders to sink in relaxation and he leaned in to Doof calmly, who gently rubbed his thumb along Perry's shoulder. Then as he was brushing it against the platypus's neck, he felt something smooth like plastic. What could that be? His thumb reached over and stroked against it. It felt like, a collar. Why would Perry the Platypus have a collar?

Was he a, pet?


	3. Chapter 3

**GAH LIKE OMG I LUV ALL OF U GUYS! 8D**

**ok so when I started this w/ the first chapter I had intended it to be a one shot but I had forgotten to click the button that makes it so it shows up as 'complete'. (they need to make that thing bigger for people like me so it takes up like half the screen.) so then people kept asking me to put up another chapter and I felt peer pressured in to it and u all know what they say about peer pressure just say no . . . **

**well not in this case. X)**

**anyways THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH FOR READING AND COMMENTING! like seriously u guys have no idea how much your comments and all this stuff makes me happy inside. Ur comments and reviews of encouragement are like delicious iced flavored coffee to my brain and that makes meh happy. Cookies and ice cream and confetti to those of you who commented I thank you with all my heart! :D**

**and im totally advertising for myself here b/c if I dont get a comment on this one story I might die. This is a one-shot for all u Potter fans for Snape/Lilly. PLEASE GO READ IT! its not that long and I need someone to comment on it or my brain just might melt. And we cant have that cuz then I'd never be able to write again and that makes me sad cuz this is like all I do in my free time. SO COOKIES AND HAPPY SMILEYS IF YOU PLEASE GO READ AND REVIEW THAT. Just go find it in my list of stories under the only HP story I have X)**

**thank u all for reading my super long AN. I will work on making them shorter if I wish to say anything to u all. NOW BACK TO THE STORY! 8DDDD**

**we last left Dr. Doofenshmirtz and Perry . . . lol jk no seriously back to the story Mr. Narrator. **

Dr. Doof's eyes narrowed in confusion as he rubbed his thumb gently along the hard plastic material that seemed to be wrapped around Perry the Platypus's neck. Perry sighed softly as he kept leaning in to his nemesis, oblivious to Dr. Doof's confusing thoughts.

"Perry the Platypus?" Dr. Doof asked, finally voicing his thoughts, his eyebrows furrowed over in a cloud of misunderstanding. "Do you have something around your neck?" At the last word he felt Perry stiffen underneath his large hand and the small creature instantly moved away from him, his eyes hard and defensive. Dr. Doof widened his eyes as he stared down at the platypus, who now obviously was trying to avoid his eyes. Highly suspicious indeed.

"Perry the Platypus?" Doof asked, lowering his voice to a softer, gentler level. "Are you . . . a pet?"

Perry's reaction was immediate.

His dark eyes flashed as he whipped his paw forward, curled in to a fist and meeting the left side of the evil scientist's face. Dr. Doof fell down on to the couch, rubbing it sorely, moaning quietly to himself. Ugh it really hurt this time. Usually he didn't put that much force in to it. "Hey what was that for-?" But he stopped, seeing that Perry had already left without a trace.

In fact Perry the Platypus had jumped out the window and used his hang glider to sail over the buildings. He forgot his jet pack down wherever he had left it and just flew with the glider, using updrafts of wind and air currents to fly him over the city and soon to the countryside where he found a river.

The platypus landed, not worried about having to get back home on time. That didn't matter right now. He just, he needed some time to himself.

Perry found himself in a forest by a river where he spotted a beaver dam close by. Some beavers were here and there helping to improve the dam, and Perry waved distantly at his far distant relatives. Beavers were supposed to be far away relatives of the platypus right?

A few waved back and he smiled to himself as he placed his hat down and walked over on his two back legs, offering to help them. They accepted eagerly, able to tell that this newcomer would be a great addition to help improve the dam. They noticed how strong he was when they had watched him approach earlier.

In fact Perry helped with the dam more than five of the beavers could. He felt confused and angry right now, and when that happened. He needed to work. Work was all he had ever known, and physical exertion was mandatory for his recover of his normal emotions.

How had Doof been able to put together that he was a pet? He could be such an idiot sometimes, which worked in Perry's favor, but, of all times for him to be smart it had to be now where he could almost guess Perry's identity. Perry didn't even want to start thinking about the consequences that would go down if that happened. He could lose his job, his life, his home, everything he knew that had made home, home.

But worst of all, it could put the boys in danger.

And Perry refused to let that happen. It couldn't happen. It would _never _happen, not after all the danger he had put them in when they went to the other dimension. They _all _could have died that day, and they almost had. Not only that but Perry would have become Platiborg and he couldn't imagine any fate worse than that when he thought about it.

Soon it was dusk and exhaustion flew in upon Perry. He sat down on the grass and allowed himself to breathe as he looked over the improved dam. It was a little more organized now and it wasn't too complicated or too simple. It was just a beaver dam.

Perry took his leave from the beavers, climbing up a tree with the glider, waiting to get that good updraft. When he did he took off effortlessly and climbed high in to the sky, higher than any building below him. While he was up, he heard his watch beep and looked down, turning it on so the screen showed Major Monogram again. "Hello Agent P. There's an emergency. Come to headquarters as fast as you can. Quickly."

The blue platypus nodded and he instantly began his descent to get to the place where his closest secret entrance was. He landed a little awkwardly in the city park and hid behind a bush, placing the glider as far in to the bush as it could get to keep it from getting found by some random person then he lifted a large rock nearby and jumped in to it, sliding and turning, weaving and jerking around until he finally got in to secret headquarters, landing right on the red seat. Major Monogram started instantly. "Oh. Hello Agent P. We just got a call from- where's your hat?"

_Dang it, _Perry thought as he lifted his hands to touch his head as if making sure that it wasn't there as the Major said. _That's what I had forgotten. Ugh now I'll have to go back and get it."_

"Oh uh, don't worry about the hat. We'll get you another one. For now just use the spare. But you don't need it right now. First I'd like to ask you how your previous mission went."

Perry shrugged innocently. _It was okay, _he thought to himself.

"I'll assume you wrapped it up quickly?" Perry nodded. "Good Agent P. Well, listen, we just got a call from Doofenshmirtz. He sounds pretty angry. He said you two got in a fight?"

Perry shrugs nonchalantly. They're enemies. Isn't that what they're supposed to do? But what Major Monogram said next made him freeze and caused his eyes to grow huge. "He's saying that he wants a new nemesis."

Flashes of anger instantly ignited in Perry. No. No no no no. He had done everything to make sure that Doofenshmirtz stayed his nemesis. He'd gone through too much to make sure he didn't get demoted or promoted to a better spot. He was not going to let this happen. He wasn't going to let another Peter the Panda come in to his life and ruin what he had so carefully set up. Just the thought of that stupid panda from Seattle made Perry grit his teeth and clench one fist in anger.

"But then I told him you were supposed to fight and he's having a fit right now. He says he wants to have a fight with you. So you better get down and fight him Agent P. So, Doofenshmirtz is up to something, go stop him. Good luck Agent P."

Perry hesitated before saluting his superior and taking off in the hovercraft shaped conveniently as a platypus. As he went out he grabbed his spare hat that fell down on a hook for him to grab. He reminded himself that he had to remember to grab the jet pack on his way back after he had this little battle with Doof. And he had to make this quick. He glanced at his watch as he flew through the air. He had to be back before Phineas and Ferb got too worried. He remembered the last time he had left. He had only been gone for less than a day and they had made a whole musical number just for him. Why was his life such a drama?

It took less than five more minutes for him to jump in to DEI and push open the little window that sent him falling down in to the depths of the lab. Dr. Doofenshmirtz turned, "Ah Perry the Platypus how unexpected. And by unexpected I mean completely expected!" he finished, fuming. He pressed a button dramatically and the ground below Agent P's feet swished away and he fell down in to water. He managed to gasp for air before the top of the tank closed up and the aquarium he was in rose up to Dr. Doof's level as he faced Perry the Platypus, grinning evilly. "Haha!" he said happily, pointing at his nemesis gleefully. "Look at you Perry the Platypus you are stuck in a snowglobe! Haha!"

Perry's eyes were wide as he took little time to glance around the tank. Yes. It was a huge snowglobe. He recalled seeing it before when he had captured Dr. Doof before he could use it on him. But his nemesis was using it now. Perry looked left and right, searching for access to air or a way to escape. There were no air bubbles and the way he had come in was completely sealed up. There had to be something. Anything. A self destruct button, a secret door, anything! He looked to the Doc desperately, eyes wide in terror.

"See since you're a semi-aquatic animal I have no need to worry about you needing any air Perry the Platypus. You have gills. See if you were a dog or a cat I wouldn't be able to use this. But now I can!"

Perry was filled with an instant rage at his dimwittedness. _No you idiot I don't have gills! I need air! Fresh clean air!_

"HAHA I can tell you are completely amazed at my evil genius are you not Perry the Platypus? How does it feel to be completely bamboozled by me?"

_You idiot! _Perry wanted to scream. His new hat floated above his head precariously and he glared at his nemesis. He had to find a way out and fast. He only had about a minute left. He could already feel his lungs starting to moan for air. A platypus can normally last about one or two minutes underwater without air unless they lay very still and they could last eight to ten. But he had to try to communicate with Doof and tell him that he _needed to get out of this._

"It's ingenious don't you think? I must say I'm pretty proud of myself. And see since you're underwater there's hardly any gravity and you can't use your strength to break the glass. Smart isn't it?"

_Yeah if you actually want to KILL ME!_ Perry pounded his fist against the glass feebly and glared venomously at Doof. Dr. Doof couldn't have looked any more pleased with himself. "Your efforts are futile Perry the Platypus. There is nothing you can do to escape from the snow globe, of DEAAATTTHHH!" He threw up his arms for exclamation and Perry chattered at him, putting on his normal platypus face. He knew that Doof didn't really mean snow globe of death whereas he would die, but he thought it sounded cool.

"Of course you're not really going to die Perry the Platypus. The Snow Globe of Death just sounds cool don't you think?"

Perry pounded his small fist against the glass again.

"Ahaha Perry the Platypus that isn't going to work. See I can see your hat right there. You're not a normal platypus, see?"

_Of all times for him to actually notice . . . _Perry started swimming in small circles around the snow globe, searching for any means of escape. When he felt like his lungs were beginning to collapse he swam back to Doof, placing both paws on the glass, pressing his face up to it, chattering at Doof quickly as he babbled on about something that Perry wasn't really interested in this moment. But from what it looked like it was as if he was pouring out his heart to the little platypus.

_Get me out of here Doofenshmirtz! _He wanted to scream at him, but all that came from his beak were little chatters and growls.

Doof finally took notice of Perry. "Perry the Platypus what is it? Can't it wait for me to finish?"

Perry felt like something was caught in his throat as his lungs screamed for air. His mouth opened and water gushed in. He scrabbled his claws against the glass, bubbles coming out as he let out high platypus screams at Doof before his eyes closed and he instantly fell to unconsciousness, his body beginning to lie still in the suddenly peaceful water.


	4. Chapter 4

**The last chapter was kind of short so I'm trying to make up for it here. I'll go as long as I can until I feel like I've typed enough for this chapter. Happy reading! :D ugh and this will be so awkward you'll either love it or you'll hate it. ^_^" heh heh . . . .**

**but okay people this is something you HAVE TO READ. Its the one that pretty much inspired this ENTIRE STORY! GO READ IT! ITZ AMAZING AND IT WONT COST U MUCH TIME! JUST READ IIIIITTTT! kay? ^_^ . . . KAY! 8D**

**.net/s/6876495/1/**

It took Dr. Doofenshmirtz a few confused moments to take in what was going on. Why was Perry the Platypus floating in the water like that? It was unusual for his nemesis to not pay attention to when he gave his little back stories. He even paid attention when he had decided to sing some days. Had he fallen asleep? No he was more polite than that . . . So what . . . what was going on?

But then it suddenly hit him like a slap in the face as Perry's small and unconscious body floated down past his eyes. He saw the small bubbles of air drifting up to the top of the snow globe and he saw how Perry's arms didn't move to help keep him aloft in the water. They just hung there as he slowly slipped down to the bottom of the globe.

His heart froze.

_Perry._

_He was drowning. _

Dr. Doof immediately went in to action and ran to the kitchen where he pulled out the first thing his hands touched then ran over to the snowglobe, hitting it against the glass. The object bounced off it with a metallic _twang. _Dr. Doof tossed the useless object over his shoulder as he hurried back to the kitchen to search for something that he could actually use besides a metal spoon. He finally ran back carrying a large and heavy frying pan. He looked up determinedly and used both hands to grip the handle, holding it up in the air and swinging it forward with as much force as he could force.

The glass cracked. Doof hit it again, spreading the crack. He hit it again. The glass was close to shattering now. And Perry's body had now floated lifelessly to the bottom of the globe. Tears suddenly stung the evil scientist's eyes and he swung the frying pan at the glass again. Finally it broke, shattering and sending water spilling everywhere on to the floor, soaking Doofenshmirtz. He threw up his arm to shield his eyes and when the water had stopped gushing from the broken glass dome his eyes flickered left and right until they focused on the platypus.

The frying pan slipped through his fingers as he stared at Perry who lay on the floor several feet away, unmoving, and not breathing. He started to run mechanically to him and slid on the ground on his knees when he got close enough to the platypus. He lifted Perry up quickly and placed a head on Perry's chest. There was a heartbeat. It was small. But thank god it was there.

But Perry wasn't breathing.

_Oh poo_ Doof thought as he gently laid Perry back on the soaked floor, his mind . He looked at the platypus for a moment, hesitating as he fought a battle within him. It took him for less than a moment later to decide he would rather do what he was about to do than have the platypus die.

So he bent his head down quickly and blew air in the platypus's mouth, his lips touching the cold orange beak. _This is so awkward I'm glad he's unconscious._ Then he pressed his hands on the platypus's stomach and pumped once, twice. Then he leaned down. Mouth. Lift up. Pump once, twice. Dr. Doof leaned his head over again to blow air in to his nemesis. He pumped his fists on the platypus. Once. Twice . . .

Perry's eyes flew open and he coughed, water gushing from his mouth. He spluttered as he sat up, his eyes teary. His chest ached and he gasped for air desperately. His head pounded painfully and he laid back down on the ground, squeezing his eyes shut again so he barely saw anything. Finally he started to open them a little bit and stared up at the one who was gazing down at him. He narrowed his eyes when he saw it was Doof. Perry gave a weak little chatter and lifted one fist to gently push against the side of Doof's face. Doof just gave a relieved sigh and leaned his head forward to let his hair flop on Perry's stomach. "Don't scare me like that Perry the Platypus. Okay?"

At this movement Perry froze but he allowed himself to relax and he was shocked when he felt boiling hot tears fall on to his freezing wet fur. And he sat up a little to see Doof' shoulders shaking in sobs. Perry's eyes widened and he hesitantly reached a paw forward to pat the back of Doof's neck. Without ceasing his sobs he pulled Perry in to his arms and sat up, holding the platypus close. Perry allowed himself to be held, feeling warm in his enemy's arms. Doof buried his face in Perry's neck as he continued crying, and Perry wrapped his small arms around his nemesis, confused by the sudden tears.

It took a few more minutes before Doof's crying ceased. He moved back and held Perry down, placing a large hand on top of the platypus's head and ruffling his fur gently with a kind look in his eyes. Perry stared up at him, gaining some strength in his legs but still feeling exhausted from barely escaping death. He pointed to himself, then at Doof, a question in his eyes. Doof nodded a couple times. "Yes. Yes I saved you from the Snow Globe of Death, Perry the Platypus."

Perry stared up at him, just staring, and Doof was able to answer another question that lingered in Perry's eyes. "I don't know why I saved you Perry the Platypus. I mean, you are my nemesis and all so . . . I don't quite understand it either."

Perry looked up at him almost coldy and put up his hand in a brief salute. Doof caught on immediately. "You're leaving?" Perry lowered his arm and nodded. "Already?" Again he nodded. Doof seemed to deflate. "Well all right then. Will you be okay Perry the Platypus?" The platypus nodded again and saluted once more. But when he turned to leave as he took the first step his legs buckled beneath him and he collapsed on to the ground. Doof came up and picked him up gently, cradling him in one arm like a baby. Perry coughed, sneezed and coughed again, tears coming up in his small platypus eyes.

Doof was hesitant as he asked. "You know Perry the Platypus . . . maybe it would be better if you stayed here for a little bit, just to recover. Is that okay?"

Perry glared at him for a moment but before he could object he went in to another coughing fit, his tiny body shaking from the strength and force of them. Doof carried him in to his own room and got him situated so he'd be completely comfortable. "You stay there Perry the Platypus." When he just got another cold glare he said quickly, "Don't worry about me looking at whatever's around your neck. I saw how much it upset you and I won't forget to not invade on you like that again." Doof rubbed the sore spot on his face where the purplish bruise remained. "You have no need to worry about me."

His nemesis looked uncertain but he finally allowed himself to sink in to the bed. Doof pulled the covers up so that they fell around the small furry shoulders and he went back in to his living room, staring at the huge mess in front of him. He turned Norm on and told him to be quiet and clean up this mess as quietly as he could.

"Why do we need to be quiet Sir?" Norm asked in his robotic voice.

Heinz placed a finger on his lips. "Shh!" he silenced the robot. "We have a guest and I don't want to disturb him! So shh!"

"Okay Sir!" Norm said, still in his loud voice. Doofenshmirtz groaned in annoyance and ran behind Norm, pulling down a part of his back and switching a vial down to one of the lowest possible volumes that he had programmed in to Norm. "Just be quiet," he hissed to the robot.

"Okay Sir!" Norm said in a much quieter voice. Heinz nodded approvingly and walked back to the couch where he fell on to it and placed his hand over his forehead. If any of the other villains found out about this he'd be doomed. They'd shun him forever. None of the others would take care of their nemeses as carefully as he had. None of his evil friends would cry in to the fur of their nemesis when they almost died because of you even if it was just an accident.

What was he going to do?

~at Phineas's house~

Phineas looked around as he got in bed, looking to his brother. "Hey, where's Perry?" Ferb shrugged and curled underneath the covers, going to bed as he closed his eyes. Phineas turned his head, facing forward as he thought. Now that he thought about it, Perry had been away from home longer almost every night. A joyous thought filled Phineas's mind. What if Perry was seeing a _girl _Perry? Then they would have _little _Perry's!

With a new smile on his face Phineas too curled beneath the covers of his inflatable bed and fell almost instantly to sleep. Perry could stay away from home with his girlfriend as long as he needed, as long as the platypus would come home.

~at DEI the next morning~

Doofenshmirtz woke up on the couch to hear birds singing and pigeons cooing outside on the balcony. Yawing, he sat up and slunk over to the window, throwing the shades closed with a mutter about hating the birds when they sang. He rolled his shoulders to wake them up and rubbed the back of his neck as it gently pulsed, feeling sore. He had slept on the couch last night, again, knowing that it would be unacceptable if he slept in the same room, let alone the same _bed _as his nemesis.

Doof stretched out his arms as he walked over to the kitchen, stopping and reaching in an arm to grab a bottle of milk. He let out a tiresome yawn and glanced at the time. Ugh. 8:20. It felt good not to have a real job and to be able to sleep in a little longer than most people did.

His ears caught the sound of someone small approaching and he turned to stare at Perry the Platypus, hatless. The only sign that showed he was a secret agent was his expressions and how he rubbed his eyes with his small paw like a human hand. If it weren't for that Doof would be completely lost. "Perry the Platypus you almost look like a normal platypus," he yawned. Perry smirked at him and pointed to his head.

"Your hat is drying in the dryer," Doof said as he sipped his coffee that was suddenly filled up from the coffee maker. "It should be done by now. I'll check it soon." Perry nodded gratefully and glanced at the fridge. "Oh please help yourself Perry the Platypus. Perry half smiled again and walked over to it, opening the door easily and looking up on his tiptoes to find something he could eat. Doof offered, "You know, I could help you up if you wanted." But Perry looked at him and shook his head. Then he turned away and jumped up. His paws caught the rim of the fridge shelf and he easily pulled himself up to the top one. He walked in to the fridge, searching the contents. Finally he jumped out, empty pawed. Doof looked down at him. "Nothing?" he asked. Perry shook his head silently and Doof sighed gently. "Well what do you platypus's normally eat? Bugs and worms and stuff?" Perry nodded. Again Doof sighed. "Well I don't have any of those things. Could you do with some toast maybe? Plain? No butter?"

Perry nodded at him and turned his eyes away distantly before jumping up on to the counter as nimble as a cat to sit on its edge and watch the toaster as Heinz put the bread in the toaster and watched as the bread slowly started to turn a gentle brown. As it popped up he reached over and began eating at it instantly. Doof reached over for his own slice and stared at Perry interestedly as he age it quickly and hurriedly. "Why do you eat so fast Perry the Platypus?"

His nemesis shrugged and finished the toast in less than five minutes. Doof stared at him. "you cannot fully enjoy the meal if you scarf it all down like that."

Perry shrugged and Doof sighed. Hopeless secret agents. They were probably trained to eat quickly in case they had to leave at a moment's notice. "That's not very fair is it?" Again Perry shrugged and licked the crumbs off of his fingers quickly with an alarming speed. Doof rolled his eyes and stared after him for a moment as Perry walked over to where the bathroom was. Doof stared after him for a moment before looking in to his mug of full steaming coffee. He wiped his mouth with his sleeve when he remembered saving his nemesis. Ew that was so gross. But at the same time. . . he was glad he did it. And it's not like Perry the Platypus would remember, right?

It took a couple more minutes for Perry to come out, and when he did it was out of the room where the washer and dryer was. He wore his now dried hat on his head. "Ah Perry the Platypus I assume you found the chute to the laundry room to get your hat. Are you leaving then?" Perry nodded again and tipped his hat to his nemesis before leaving out the front door again.

Doof placed his cup on the counter top behind and left the kitchen, going in to the bathroom to take a quick shower. But he stopped when he came up to the kitchen counter right before he was about to undress. Doofenshmirtz stared down at the forgotten item next to the sink and slowly reached a hand forward to grab it. He held it, studying it intensely with narrowed eyes.

A red collar with a locket in the shape of what almost looked like a platypus webbed foot. The strap was undone and it shined brightly under the above light. Doof hesitated as his thumb lingered over the locket, and he stared at it, battling his thoughts within. This collar, it was the collar that was the same one that the platypus at the store had around his neck. And his name was Perry too . . .

Doof felt sweat start to form on his forehead and he looked over at the bathroom door. Guilt swept over him and he opened the small golden locket.

~back at Phineas and Ferb's house~

"Oh there you are Perry." Phineas said as Perry walked in to the home with his normal platypus facade on. "The day has just barely started and you're already coming back home. I wonder where you run off to at night. Do you think it's a girl Perry, Ferb?" he addressed his brother, who shrugged before taking a bite of his cereal. Phineas went back to eating too, talking about how great it would be if they had a whole bunch of little baby Perry's to look after. Perry couldn't help but roll his eyes at them as he walked over to his platypus bed and curled up for a nap. Taking care of hatchling platypus's wasn't high on his list of things to do. And he didn't want to sign them up for the agency either. He didn't see that as an option. It was a great job and all and his boss was pretty nice, but, he didn't want anyone else to carry the burden of being a secret agent.

He closed his eyes, remembering how he had been recruited by the agency when he was only a few months old. He had been orphaned when his mother had gotten shot by a hunter and when the agency took him in he showed exemplary talents that an agent needed. So he was recruited.

Most of the agents then had thought it was ridiculous to recruit a platypus. They thought he looked funny and didn't think he could do much.

Well Perry was about to prove them wrong.

He worked harder than any agent and moved up on the promotion ladder and was at the top of his game when he was only a year old. He started to earn respect from his fellow agents and they started to see him as a superior who knew much more than they did.

Perry opened one eye to look up at Candace as she walked in to the kitchen, her hair messed up from sleeping in. She came in and sat down tiredly at the table before eating slowly, barely uttering a good morning after she was eagerly greeted by her brothers and mom.

The platypus let out a huge yawn and stretched out his arms a little, feeling his muscles loosen up and his joints popping. His eyes drifted closed again and he finally allowed himself to fall in to a peaceful slumber.

~later in the day~

Perry crashed through that one square window and landed on the floor crouched over with one arm lifted in the air and the other supporting him on the ground. He looked up from his hat and met eyes with Doofenshmirtz. "Ah Perry the Platypus How _ice _of you to join me!" He pressed another button and a huge block of ice fell down on to Perry with a hole in the middle big enough to trap Perry with his arms squeezed close to his body.

Doof walked up to him, smiling evily, "Haha! See Perry the Platypus how _ice _of you to come over! Get it, get it?"

Perry just glared at him and struggled to get free but he wouldn't move no matter what.

"Isn't ice strong Perry the Platypus? It's frozen water and everyone knows that frozen water is very strong!"

Perry rolled his eyes to himself and let himself get as comfortable in his ice trap as he could as he prepared himself to watch Doofenshmirtz do his little introduction.

He actually looked a little nervous, embarrassed almost. "Actually Perry the Platypus, there's something I need to give back to you. You forgot it last night when you stayed here and I thought I should return it." Perry widened his eyes, wondering what it was he had left here. It wasn't his hat, so what was it . . . ?

Doof started to reach for the collar in his pocket but stopped when the doorbell rang. He turned his head and looked over his shoulder. "Now who could that be? Did you invite anyone Perry the Platypus?"

Perry shook his head and watched as Doof walked over to the door and opened it. Doof gasped and took a tentative step back, "Mother?"


	5. Chapter 5

**:0 25 reviews? 8D I LUV U ALL SO MUCH! *prays* oh my goodness lord this must be a dream I surely must be dreaming or dead because there are like 17 people and maybe not even that who love this little story and even that number is good enough! this is amazing! omg this isnt a dream I LOVE U GUYS ALL SO MUCH! 8DDD**

**thank you all for ur reviews and encouragement and motivation and little tips about my writing which is all greatly appreciated I love u all! **

Chapter 4

Perry craned his neck over to the side to catch a glimpse of Doof's mom and tried to hide back his amusing smile. His mom was quite the opposite of him. She was short, which wasn't really a difference after all, and her hair was a graying brown. She wore huge glasses in front of her eyes and like her son she too wore a white lab coat over her shirt, which was a bright hot pink. Doof's eyes were wide in shock as he stammered, "M-Mother? What are you doing here?"

"What does it look like I'm doing I'm seeing how well my son is doing as an evil scientist for crying out loud!" The older woman let herself in, looking left and right at the lab. Doof didn't bother closing the door as he rushed over to stand in front of his mom. "Mother you can't just barge in here without even giving me an explanation as to why you are here!"

"I'm your mother and I can come in whenever I want," she said matter of factly, placing her hands on her hips. She looked over him again and smacked her hand against his arm. "And stop slouching!"

Doof didn't straighten his posture and stared as she walked around, looking at some of his inventions. Perry watched her, wondering how alike the mother was to the son. How far did the apple fall from the tree?

"What are these heaps of junk did you get them from a garbage pile?" Doof's mom kicked one of the inators and it gave a low moan.

Yeah pretty far apparently. Perry watched as she looked over a couple more before catching the eyes of Perry the Platypus. She advanced upon him. "Who is this?" she asked, a familiar German accent similar to her son's. She got close enough to him and leaned down so their faces were a few inches apart. "Is thees a platypus?"

"Oh yes that's my nemesis Perry the Platypus. You see we're busy," Doof hurried forward. "We're in the middle of something see? I still need to show my new inator to him. So if you could please leave us alone?"

She didn't seem to hear his question to leave. Instead she said, "Why would you show any of them to him? They're all completely worthless."

Doof glowered at her, "Mother would you please leave? Perry the Platypus and I would like to commence with our dueling."

She straightened up and turned to look at him. "May I watch?"

He stared at her. "'Watch?'"

"Yes. Watch," she said curtly. "I'd like to see you two fight. I'd like to see how good my little Heinz is."

Doof obviously looked angered. He wasn't very keen on impressing his mother of his new machine he had built. "If you don't mind, Mother, I'd rather do it alone with Perry the Platypus. We have a thing going on here," he tried to explain to her how this worked. She wasn't getting it.

"I do mind actually Heinz. Don't mind me. Go on where you started when I got here."

Doof glared at her and he stormed past her to face Perry the Platypus. He bowed down so he was face to face with him and glared in his eyes. A message seemed to pass between them and Perry felt his eyes widen slightly when he easily understood what Doof wanted him to do.

_Break out of the ice trap and beat me so she can leave, _Perry read in his nemesis' eyes. He gave the curtest of nods and wiggled slightly as Doof stood up, going in to the act. "And now Perry the Platypus! Prepare to face the wrath of-"

But Perry had already broken out. He flipped over on to his back and slid from the ice cube, rocketing at Doof and knocking down Doof so he collapsed on to the floor. Then Perry got up on his slick feet and ran to the first inator he saw, taking it out with a wrench placed next to the invention. He crushed the control panel and swung away with Doof calling out after him, "Curse you Perry the Platypus!"

Satisfied that it was over quickly Doof turned back to his mom. "Dang it he got away!" he said. Then he shrugged. "Oh well show's over for today nice of you to come over _bye._" Doof grabbed his mom's shoulders and started to push her towards the door but she kept where she stood and turned to face him.

"Here's one question. Why doesn't he take you in?"

Doof paused. "What do you mean?"

"If he's your nemesis, why doesn't he take you in to the agency?"

Doof honestly had no idea what the answer to that was. "Uh, I don't know. Are they supposed to? I thought he just has to defeat me then leave so he can come back and destroy another of my inators. Ah . . . Are they really supposed to take you to jail?" Doof raised an eyebrow.

Her eyes grew huge. "What? Seriously? What kind of evil scientist are you? Of course he's supposed to take you in that's the whole idea of the agency! Stop evil and bring them to jail! Ugh you _dumkof. _I couldn't have asked for a more idiotic son!"

She threw up her arms in exasperation and walked away from him for a few feet. Then she placed both hands on her hips. "Okay then. I've decided."

He stared at her, his fingers twining together. "Decided on what?"

"You need help. With your nemesis. I've had a few in my day, and I've now decided to take it upon myself to help you really defeat your nemesis."

His jaw dropped.

"No need to thank me," she added. "It's what every mother should do for their sons."

_No! _Doof stared at her, unmoving. _No no no no no no no! No she can't stay here! She can't!_

But she gave him that smile that showed she had made up her mind. Doofenshmirtz sat down on the couch behind him and placed a hand on his head. Yes. Yes she can.

Bathilda Doofenshmirtz was her name. She was cynical, sarcastic and overall not a very nice person. A person Heinz despised. He hated her. He didn't know how he could hate his own mother but he did. He told her multiple times during the next hour that he wanted her to leave, and she just told him that it was okay and her helping him was no trouble to her.

"Okay," she said as she finished organizing the apartment. "I fixed everything so it's in order." Doofensmirtz sat slumped in a chair watching her silently, wishing her to leave as every moment passed. She smiled at him and sat on the couch across from him. "Let's start Heinz. We should begin on your nemesis. What did you say his name was? Percy, Peter . . ."

"It's Perry!" Heinz snapped, set off by the name Peter, reminding him instantly of his ex-nemesis Peter the Panda. "Perry the Platypus!"

"Perry the Platypus. Okay. Now then. What do you know about him?"

"Well he's blue . . . he has a brown hat, a yellow beak and flipper feet, a beaver tail and-"

"No, no, no! What do you know about him _personally_?" Bathilda asked.

Doof had a blank stare. "_Personally_?"

"Yes _personally. _What kind of animal is he? Is he nice, mean, aggressive, peaceful . . . ?"

"Well, he's a good nemesis."

She sighed. "And what makes him a good nemesis?"

"Well, he lets me give my little speeches or songs and he lets me explain about my new inator and plan to take over the Tri-State Area. So he's polite, nice, a good fighter, so I guess he's kind of aggressive. But he is a very good guest, except for those times when he trails mud on the carpet."

Bathilda, who held her chin with one hand and was leaning forward asks with a raised eyebrow, "He's polite?"

"Well, yes."

"What kind of nemesis is he?"

"A very good one!" Doof snaps, getting on the defensive. No one insults Perry the Platypus, not his nemesis! After the whole Peter incident, he felt horrible and more protective over the small blue platypus. He could still freshly remember the tears that had been in Perry's eyes when he had pulled his hat back on to his head, accepting Doofenshmirtz again as his nemesis.

"Well he doesn't sound like one. He sounds like a softie. He'll be fairly easy to take down. Do you know anything about his secret identity?" She reached over to pour herself a cup of tea from a kettle that had been sitting on the coffee table a few feet in front of her.

"Umm . . ." Doof trailed off as he still felt the red collar pressed up against his side inside his coat pocket. He had intended to return it to his nemesis before he had been _rudely _interrupted by his not-so-welcome-mother. He glanced away from her before looking back. "No. No I don't know. All I know is that he's Perry the Platypus. I don't even know if he has a secret identity."

"Oh bull-oney. All secret agents have a secret identity. It's what makes a secret agent a _secret _agent." She sipped her tea. "If they didn't have an identity they wouldn't be a secret agent, they'd just be an agent."

Doof felt his head spinning and he shrugged, guilt washing in him. "I have no idea."

She scoffed gently, causing Doof to grip his fists tightly for a moment before loosening them to calm himself down. "Do you know anything else about him? Does he have any friends?"

Heinz remembered their little moment together on the couch. "_It's okay Perry the Platypus. I don't have any friends either."_

"No. No friends."

"Okay. Do you know anything maybe _useful? _Does he have any old injuries? Any weaknesses? Any at all?"

"No I don't think so. . . Perry the Platypus doesn't have many weaknesses."

"Well how many _does _he have?"

"Well Perry the Platypus isn't weak physically but I guess he's not very weak, mentally I think it would be."

"Really?" This seemed to catch Bathilda's attention. She placed her tea down to face him. "Interesting. Like what for example?"

"Well, he hates thunderstorms. And he can't stay underwater for long. Apparently platypus's do not have gills."

Bathilda nodded seriously. "Good we can use that."

"Really?" Doof looked excited. "Wonderful!"

"Yes," Bathilda said, uncertain as she watched him. "We can start working as soon as we can. Can you go to the store for me dearie and buy some things we'll need? It's not that long of a walk, or a drive if you take the car. Do you have a car Heinz?"

"No I don't particularly like cars. They're very annoying and stressful. And it's much more fun to walk with the crowd." He stood up as she did.

She seemed to sigh. "I'll assume that means you don't know how to drive?" Before he could answer she sighed. "Agh never mind. I'll go get them myself. I'll be back in a few minutes Heinz." With an annoyed sigh she walked off and left the apartment. Doof ran to the door, waving. "Okay bye Mom! See you later then!"

He watched from the hall as she went down the elevator and left the building. Doof then spun around and did a fist pump before slamming the door shut and locking all the locks. There. Let's see her get in _now._

Doof did a little happy dance around the room, even taking a few mini muffins when Norm came up holding a huge stack of them saying, "It's muffin time Sir!"

But neither of them noticed or realized that Bathilda watched from the window outside in her own jetpack. She smirked and gave a soft and evil chuckle. Then she held up her hand and uncurled her fist, revealing the gleaming red collar. Her eyes narrowed and her evil smile grew as she clicked the locket open, showing a baby platypus, and two pictures of two boys. One with a strangely triangular head with gleaming red-orange hair and the other a rectangular head boy with light green hair and a calm expression on his face.

_Ah-haah. These are the platypus's owners. He must love them a lot if he's willing to carry around a picture of them all the time and not have to worry about my son picking it up. But . . . _her fist closes around it again._ He did. He did find the collar yet he failed to inform me. What is the relationship between these two? It doesn't matter. My son was born for achievement and I will bring it to him._

And she flew away on her jet pack, cackling as she did like an old crow. "I _will _ defeat this Perry the Platypus!"


	6. Chapter 6

**Whew chapter six already. I dont know whether to say I cant believe its been this long or I feel like it was only yesterday when I started writing this. Thank you all for staying with this story for what feels like so long but hasnt been very long at all! :)**

**and a NOTE TO ALL READERS!**

**I created this verison of Doof's mom purely out of my own imagination and I had not seen any episodes showing Doof's mom when I started this so I had to create a character that was entirely my own so I'm probably going to keep her the way I have her right now. No complainers about it, okay? ;)**

Chapter 6

Perry flew back to his home, getting back just in time for another, "Oh there you are Perry," from Phineas. Perry allowed himself to be lifted up by Ferb now and carried in to the house lovingly. Ferb places him on the couch and both boys sit down at it just as their mom calls them for snacks. "Be right back Perry," Phineas says.

Perry lays down on the couch, staring ahead blankly as he plays his part. The mindless platypus. As he lay there he allowed himself to think about Doofenshmirtz. Before his mother had come he had wanted to return something to him. What was it?

Nothing came to the platypus as the rest of the day wore on. And he wondered as he fell asleep, what Doofenshmirtz was doing.

~back at DEI~

Doof woke up being poked by his mother, leaning over him, excitement in her eyes. "Heinz! Heinz dear wake up! Come on we're going to get to work!"

"Wha, but Mom. . ." Doof sat up and looked wearily at the digital clock on his bedside. "Agh Mom it's four in the morning! What are you doing up?" Doof rolled over, pulling the covers over him again. But she reached over and grabbed the blankets, throwing them off of him.

"Get up get up we have to get to work now!"

"Work for _what?_ Doof groaned.

"To work at your new invention to defeat Perry the Platypus!"

"But Mo-om! It's four in the morning! I don't start working on my inventions until at least nine!"

She seemed confused. "At night?

"No not at night! In the morning! You think I'm going to stay up all night working on a silly invention? I can do it in four or five hours! Now let me sleep!" Doof grabbed the covers and angrily pulled them back over his shoulders.

Bathilda stared at him, eyebrows raised. "Well . . . how long does it usually take you to make inventions?"

"Ah, not very long," Doof mumbles from the bed. "Just a few hours in time for Perry the Platypus to come in at 1 in the afternoon, as usual."

"You have a _schedule?"_

"Don't you?" Doof growls, closing his eyes and trying to sleep. His entire body still feels heavy with exhaustion. "Just go away and let me rest! I'll work on it later when it _isn't _four in the morning."

"But how can it take you only a few hours to make inventions? It usually takes everyone else _days _or even _weeks _sometimes. How can you complete it in a few mere _hours?_" Bathilda asks.

But Doof has already fallen asleep. She sighs irritably and storms away, her thoughts confused. Could Doof be telling the truth about all that? Could he really make inventions in a few hours? Her record was three day's time to make a really stunning invention. His must be really small inventions, about the size of a Nintendo DS or whatever the kids were playing these days.

Hours later when Doof woke up at ten, he slowly got up, pulling on his robe before slumping to the door and placing a hand on the shining door knob. He heard the sound of drilling and pushed open the door, finding his mom leaning over an invention half done, and a steaming cup of coffee next to her.

"Mom?" he asked as he came forward, rubbing his eyes. "What are you doing?"

"Making an 'inator' for you. How do you like it?"

Doof came up and placed a hand on it, looking over it quickly. "Well, it doesn't seem to bad. How long have you been working on it? Half an hour perhaps?"

"No of course not! I've been working on this since four!"

"Oh," Doof said, silence falling between them. Finally his mom asked.

"How long does it take you to get this far?"

"Oh, an hour at most. I can accomplish a lot if I had woken up as early as you."

His mom stared at him. "_How can you get all this done in just an hour?"_

He shrugged, unfazed by her question. "I've been building things on my own for years now. I'm a very fast inventor I guess."

Bathilda groaned in annoyance and went back to building. "Well hurry up and help me."

So Doof did help, and the inator was finished in just half an hour. By then Doof was hungry and he went to make a late breakfast for himself while his mother worked busily on the apartment, redecorating and such. Doof just watched silently. "Why are you working so hard?" he asked. "What's the rush?"

"_What's the rush? _Your nemesis is coming over in about . . . two hours, and you're not doing anything! You're not even cleaning up the place!"

"Well, no. Why should I? I never clean the apartment for Perry the Platypus. As long as nothing gets in the way of our fighting." He spooned another bite of cold cereal.

Meanwhile as Doof read the paper and lounged about for the next hour, his mom worked hard, putting everything in to her plan. She tuned up the new inator more and swept the apartment floor at least three times, and she was able to do even more once Doof activated Norm to help her out. Soon it was 12:45 and Perry would be arriving in about fifteen minutes. The entire apartment had been redone and Doof's mom was eagerly awaiting the coming of her son's nemesis. She grabbed Doof, pushed some clothes in to his arms and roughly threw him in the bathroom. "Put those on so you'll look like a real villain for crying out loud!"

Some distance off, Perry was listening to the plans Phineas and Ferb held for that peaceful summers day.

"We've already had a tree house wrestling battle. How about we go for that up-in-the-sky tree village we were planning? They're really old plans though. We made them when we were just little. What do you think Ferb?"

Ferb gave a thumbs up.

"Then an up-in-the-sky tree village it is! We should plant some redwood trees in the yard and use that super miracle grow stuff. . . We'll have to take out the plans for the fireplace though. The weatherman said that we're in a drought now and things will be more flammable now because it's so dry. We don't need a fireplace anyway. Why did we even put that in the blueprints?"

As Phineas and Ferb walked away to the backyard, Perry snuck in to the living room, and making sure no one else was in the room he lifted the window and jumped in to his escape chute going to his own lair. He held on to his hat as he went down and landed in his chair, and as he landed Major Monogram appeared on the screen above him. "Good afternoon Agent P. We've noticed that Doofenshmirtz's mother has come to visit him from your last report and we need you to go and check up on him. Make sure that they're not up to anything, well, evil. Because as you now, it's hard enough dealing with one super villains in the area, it'll be worse if we have to worry about two new super villains. So, go get em Agent P."

Perry saluted him and took off, grabbing his jet pack that he had retrieved from behind the dumpster that one day. It took him a few minutes to get there and when he did, he decided to go in for the sneak break in. He hadn't done that for some time.

So as quietly as he could, Perry stopped the jet pack at the side of the building and unscrewed the cover of the air vents and unclipped the jet pack, jumping in to the air vent and walking forward on all fours. He easily navigated through them until he got to the end and peeked in through the vent to look down at Doofenshmirtz's lair.

Perry froze.

The entire apartment floor had been completely redone. The walls and floor were painted black. Everything looked so much more, eviler. There was a door that read 'torture chamber' on the front and Perry saw that Doof and his mom was no where in sight. They must have gone out for an errand or lunch or something.

Perry looked at his watch. It was one. Doof usually didn't miss anything for their annual nemesis meetings. So what was going on?

Perry easily undid the vent and slipped down silently, landing on the ground without making a sound. But then a barred cage rose up out of the ground and trapped him where he stood. Perry gripped the bars and watched as the cage came out of the ground and zipped him over to where Doof stood waiting for him.

The blue platypus felt his eyes widen at the sight of his nemesis.

He was dressed completely in black spandex with a cape and a huge white D on his chest. Perry leaned back where he stood and raised an eyebrow, crossing his arms over his chest questioningly. Doof smiled at him as he came forward. "Ah Perry the Platypus. I thought you never would have come."

Perry didn't answer and Doof groaned, "Ugh I know." He spoke in a softer tone. "My mother completely redid everything in my apartment. And as you can see, I mean _everything." _He gestured to himself. "It's very uncomfortable and I feel rather awkward in it. So lets just get this overwith so I can get out of this ridiculous costume okay?"

The platypus's eyes flickered over to the left and right.

"She's watching somewhere," Doof whispered. Perry nodded at him and took off his hat, gesturing with his one hand for Doof to continue with his villainous rant.

"Okay. Behold Perry the Platypus, the Melt-inator!" He whipped the sheet off of an invention, showing another huge ray machine. Perry nodded and started up his hat so it turned in to a sort of chainsaw and began working on cutting some of these bars. He listened halfway to what Doof continued saying.

"I was sitting in the car a week ago stuck in traffic for an hour in the same spot, so I made this to help me out. The melt-inator will be shot down at people's cars so that they melt to nothing but goop! Then I will never have to wait in another line of cars again, because everyone else will have to walk everywhere while I can still drive! The problem is though that for some reason it only melts cars. Anything else it hits bursts in to flame. So I have to be careful where I aim this thing." Doof paused. "So I guess it would be the 'Melt-or-Burst-in-to-Flame-Inator!'" He threw up his arms again and turned back to Perry the Platypus, a bored expression on his face. "You _know_ I think we'll just stick with the Melt-inator it's much more, I don't know _original. _And not as _long."_

Perry raised an eyebrow as he continued, "Well whatever." Doof looked at Perry who was still working on those jail bars. Doof sighed. "Oh come on Perry the Platypus you're not out yet?" Perry looked up at him silently and continued working. Doof rolled his eyes. "Ugh well hurry up please I want to get this over with so my mom can leave!"

The platypus raised his eyes to his nemesis. Doof shrugged, "No I don't know why she's here. Ever since I was born she's never taken a like to me. And I mean never. I mean, neither of my parents showed up for my birth. I don't even know how that works but that's how it went."

Perry chattered at him. "No my mom isn't here right now. She's over at the store grocery shopping, at least, that's what she's told me. Though it's very strange. I mean she's the one that set all this up. And once again, I mean _everything. _She set up my costume, the walls, heck she even invented my Melt-inator. You'd think she wouldn't want to miss anything like this." Doof sat for a moment. "Hmm. Guess not everyone turns out like you think they would."

There was a still silence for a few moments and Perry finally chattered at him again, glaring in annoyance before pointing out something in the top corner of the room as he stepped out of the cage. Doof turned and stared right up at a camera that had been placed there. "What? What did my _mother_ put that there?"

He turned. "Perry the Platypus my mother put a security camera in my own home without even telling me what, what is this? Isn't that illegal?" Perry shrugged. Doof spun around. "Well if it isn't it should be!"

Perry meanwhile walked over to the machine, unplugging it and disabling it as Doof rambled on about his mother intruding on his personal space and stuff like that. Perry just rolled his eyes and continued doing what he does best, being an agent.

Doof turned, "Oh Perry the Platypus are you thwarting me? Good good." Doof clapped his hands enthusiastically and he received a good punch in the face, knocking him over so Perry could affectively run away without getting caught again by his nemesis.

_Well that was a complete waste of time, _Perry thought annoyingly.

But as he stepped out of the apartment outside, a bag came down, falling over his head and blinding him. Strong arms trapped him and tied him up. Perry struggled to fight, but he was trapped.

An evil voice laughed. "Hah. Got you Perry the Platypus."

**Gee who do you think it is? **


	7. Chapter 7

**Gee who do you think it is? **

**OMG THANK YOU ALL FOR READING! 8DDD I don't know how much longer we have to go until we finish. Maybe two or three chapters at this point. . . .I've kinda trailed off huh? We go to one shot of thunderstorms and go all the way to . . .evil scientist mom's trying to destroy secret agent platypus's. **

Chapter 7

Perry chattered angrily and struggled against the arms that held him. His tail flipped back and forth strongly, trying to hit the person that held him roughly but to no avail. He growled and shrugged his shoulders this way and that to maybe loosen the ropes but it was still no use. He was stuck.

_What's going on? _He thought angrily.

His captor roughly carried him in what Perry thought was back in to the building. Then when he struggled more a hand bonked him hard and he felt himself pass out.

Bathilda Doofenshmirtz came back in to her son's apartment carrying a knocked out, tied up and bagged Perry the Platypus. Doof had already changed in to his normal clothes and had started to take down everything to return it back to normal. He turned his head at the coming of his mother. "Oh, Mom. What do you have there?" He tilted his head, not being able to tell what his mother was carrying. He remembered she had gone to the store. "Did you get something for dinner or something? But why is it tied up?"

She gave an annoyed groan and placed the tied up platypus on a chair where she pulled off the bag and tied his feet and wrists to the chair, then his tail as well so he had no means of escape. Even the chair was nailed in to the floor. Bathilda sat back, pleased, and placed the bag over her Perry's head so he wouldn't be able to see. "There," she said, looking at her son proudly. "How is that?"

Doof walked up, staring at the chair where Perry the Platypus sat, tied up and knocked out. "Well, uh. You tied him to a chair? That's it? It's so . . . never mind." He turned away.

"NO. What were you going to say?" his mom asked, sounding offended. Doof turned to look at her. "Uh, I don't know. It's really . . . uhh. . . normal. Like, basic. I don't know. . . it's a pretty old way to capture a nemesis. It's not creative at all. It's kind of boring and . . . average."

She rolled her eyes. "There's nothing better than the classics," she scolded him, turning to look back at her accomplishment. Doof again just rolled his eyes in response.

"Why did you even come here Mother?"

She easily dodged his question. "Never mind that. Why did you get out of your costume? It looked good!"

"I was getting hot in it Mom! And it looked weird! And it was awkward to wear! I can't go around looking like that if I want to take over the Tri-State Area. That's absurd. Insane. Impossible. I looked ridiculous, like some cartoon."

She glares at him before turning away. "No matter now. Let's just hurry up and redo the place for when he wakes up."

"Mom I can fight Perry the Platypus fine the way I used to."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah."

"And how many times have you succeeded when you were fighting him?"

Doof had prepared for a quick retort to her questions but he found himself unable to answer this one. "Well . . ." he started. "I've won against him before, but then he's able to foil my plan in the end. So, a few times I guess."

"No. If you get beat in the long run that's called losing," his mom said skeptically.

Doof clenched his fists and turned away to keep taking down his things. "Mom me having my walls and floors black aren't going to make me beat Perry the Platypus. And neither will me wearing some sort of weird spandex costume."

She continued to glare at him as he tore down everything she had set up. He even used his Paint-inator to repaint the walls the color they used to and even replaced the carpet so that in about ten minutes the entire apartment was how it used to look before his mom did it.

Bathilda groaned in annoyance again and her head turned as there was a groggy chatter from Perry. Her eyes gleamed viciously and she snapped her fingers. "Okay son. I'll go watch you do defeat him this time. Don't worry. I'll come in and help you if you need it."

She scurried off to some unknown place and Doof called after her, "You don't have to help me! I can do this on my own! I can do this on my own I tell you!"

He didn't get any answer, so he turned back to the struggling, twisting and turning Perry the Platypus with a burlap sack over his head. Sighing, Doof reached over and pulled off the sack. "Ah Perry the Platypus." He said it in a bored tone and he was met with two wide eyes, open in shock.

Doof sighed again. "Yes well. . . You're probably wondering why I brought you back here. Well don't. It wasn't me who brought you here it was my mother. She sort of kidnapped you and brought you back here so I could defeat you again. That's. . . kind of sad isn't it? That I need my mother to help me in my evil schemes. . ." Doof allowed his thoughts to wonder and he met the eyes of Perry the Platypus again. "Well she's watching and she's going to jump out any time I 'need help'," Doof put up his hands and made quotes in the air with his fingers. "So put a good show on for her okay?"

Perry shrugged his small shoulders where he sat and Doof stood watching, not trying anything as Perry bent his head down and bit away the ropes around his torso. Doof scratched the back of his neck as Perry got rid of those then manage to squeeze his tail out from the ropes, giving him access to be able to untie the ropes around one wrist as his tail almost acted as another hand, untying the rope. He reached one paw over, untying his other hand before working on his ankles. When he was done he jumped out of the chair that was a little big for him and rubbed his wrists uncomfortably.

"Sorry Perry the Platypus for making you have to go through all of this two times today." He continued rubbing the back of his neck and held up two fingers, making the peace sign. "Well you know where the door is. You should go ahead and let yourself out before my mother comes out any moment."

Perry nodded with a slight smirk on his beak. And as he started to leave, a voice, high, disbelieving and uncontrollably angry screamed out. "_What? How can you just let him walk away?"_

Before Perry could even blink a cage of thick glass fell on him. There were speakers on all four sides of it and he was spinning around where he stood, hands on the glass as he looked this way and that, clearly confused.

"Ah. It is the type of glass they use in those cop shows, where you can see them but all they see is a mirror. Fascinating." Doof stood for a moment. "Why didn't _I _ever think of that?"

Doof didn't notice as his mom pulled out a remote control with three buttons going down in a straight line. A white one, a black one, and a red one. With a wicked smile and laugh she pressed the black one. Perry suddenly jerked where he stood, eyes wide in panic. She pressed it again and Doof watched as the platypus scrambled around his small glass box, trying to escape but being able to go no where. He narrowed his eyes as he saw the speakers on all sides of it gently beating in and out, almost like breathing with jerked breaths. Perry the Platypus was hearing something they couldn't hear, but what was it?

His eyes slowly widened as his mom clicked the other button, the white one, and a blanket fell down over the cage. Then up in the ceiling a TV came down and flickered on in front of them, showing the inside of Perry's cage, allowing them to see and watch his every movement.

Perry was jumping with every movement and pressing himself against one of the small walls before flinching back to another one. Doof eyes were huge when from inside the cage, there showed flashes of lightning on all sides of the walls and the loud sound of thunder penetrated the small area. But outside Doof couldn't hear a thing except for his mothers own devious lightning. His eyes narrowed as he thought back, _When did I tell her he was scared of big storms?_

Doof nearly facepalmed himself in to the ground. _The day that his mom arrived! He had told her then! _Of course at that time he had thought that this information could be used so that he could trap Perry _without _having to threaten his life or scare him out of his wits, but not really use them against them in _this _way. The TV screen blared the thunder and he stared at Perry, who actually let out a little squeak of fear. He was backed up against another wall, his small chest heaving and his head switching back and forth quickly, as if searching for means of escape, but he found none. Then the small head looked in the direction of Doof's position and he stared straight ahead as if he really could see him where he stood. Of course he couldn't see him, but it must have been his animal instinct that pointed him in the direction of the closest person to him who could but might as well not be on his side.

Doof looked down away from Perry shamefully and put a hand over his face, covering his eyes as he listened to his mother's truly evil cackling and the terrified yelps and gasps from Perry. His heart felt like it was being wrenched from his chest, held in someone's hand and squeezed, kneaded like dough, chewed and spat back out again. It hurt. It hurt so much. . .

"We don't have any time to worry about him now," Bathilda said, casually tossing the remote to the table nearby. "We can take over the Tri-State Area if we want to without his meddling."

Doof cracked two fingers to look over at her. "Mom why are you doing this?" he asked, his voice hoarse. He had intended it to be loud and challenging but it came out quiet, and she didn't hear him. Then he glanced back to stare in horror at the screen where Perry had now sunk in to a corner of the small cage, hugging his small legs close to his chest with his little hands pulling his hat over his head. His teeth were grit in fear and the evil scientist could just barely make out two small crystal tears that fell from his nemesis' eyes and down his face.

His heart broke. Making an instant decision, he suddenly spun around, "Mom!" he yelled out, challenging and furious.

She turned to look at him with raised eyebrows. "Heinz? What is it? Is something bothering you?"

He clenched his fists. "What are you doing to my nemesis?"

She looked up at the screen nonchalantly. "Just keeping him trapped there. Smart isn't it? It's not like any of _your _plans really worked."

She started to turn away when he screamed out, "_Why are you hurting him_?"

Now she paused and looked at him again with raised eyebrows. "What are you talking about? You guys are enemies aren't you? You hurt each other many times."

"Yeah well not like this! This isn't fair! We fight on equal terms!" _Well, I do always use one of my inators to get him but he always defeats me anyway. And I have hit him with one a couple times but they don't hurt him physically. I've gotten them shot at myself before and I _know _that they don't hurt. But I don't fight him like this. I'm not good at mental battles._

Bathilda rolled her eyes. "You guys aren't supposed to fight on equal terms anyway. You shouldn't have to. You're the _bad guy_."

Doof found he couldn't answer or respond to that. So he didn't.

With a satisfied _hmmph, _Bathilda turned around to pull out an inator that Doof had never seen before. Managing to forget Perry for a second he allowed himself to ask, "What's that?"

"This? Oh, it's a Destroy Gun." She pulled down a small telescope attached to it. "I'm going to destroy City Hall so we can take over this place."

"Oh." Doof looked sadly back at Perry, who was still cowering on the screen. Doof walked over to his mom, glancing a sad look over his shoulder. "Mom when do you think we can let him out now?"

"Who?" she asked, her eyes pressed against the telescope.

"Perry the Platypus."

"What? Why?"

"Well, he's . . . I just think he's had enough, that's all."

"If we do that he'll just escape and thwart our plans."

"It's not even my plans. They're yours."

"Therefore I get to decide that the platypus stays inside his little containment unit."

"But Mo-om!" Doof complained.

"No buts." She adjusted something on the Destroy Gun absentmindedly. "It's his fault for being so weak."

"Perry the Platypus is not weak," Doof snapped.

"Have you seen him in the last five minutes?" she asks, stopping now to look at her son. "He's cowering in fear of a little _thunder and lightning. _What kind of secret agent is he? He'll be fine."

Doof looked back at Perry dejectedly and turned back to his mom.

**I wanted this to be one big chapter but I split it up in to two chapters to torture you guys further :D LOL! for me at least. I'll try to upload two tomorrow for special reasons that i'll inform you of, tomorrow. COOKIES AND ETERNAL HAPPINESS IF U CAN GUESS WHY TOMORROW IS AMAZINGLY EPIC!**


	8. Chapter 8

**for those of you who didn't guess (probably like, none of you cuz my personal life is none of ur business. . . . jk) TODAY IS MY BIRTHDAY! so on celebration of the birth of (me) you will be granted not one, BUT TWO CHAPTERS! 8DDD WOOT WOOT! and not only is it my birthday it is also my sweet sixteen! woot woot! I do not want a car b/c I took drivers ed and . . .i hate driving unless its out in like the middle of nowhere going 75 mph. **

**This thought suddenly occurred to me as I was writing this chapter.**

"**o.o why would u bother making a cage u could see through if you're just going to put a blanket over it?"**

Chapter 8 peeps! 8D

". . . No."

Bathilda turned to face her son. He had just been about to help her as far as she knew, but, he sounded even more angrier than earlier. What was wrong with him? Ugh. Idiot first son. "Huh?" she said.

Doof clenched his fists. "No. You can't keep Perry the Platypus in there! I won't allow you to torture him further! I won't let you!" He glared at her, murder in his eyes that were now a dark black. Usually they were a gentle aquamarine or gentle turquoise. But now . . . they were a dark, endless black.

"Heinz?" she said dumbly. Then her own gaze hardened. "What kind of idiot scientist are you? You have your nemesis trapped with no means of escape and you want to _let him go? _Right as we're on the brink of obtaining total power and control over the Tri-State Area?"

"Yes." His answer was immediate. He glared at her darkly and she sighed.

"Well, if that's how you want it."

Barely even flinching she took the wrench she held and swung at him.

Of course Doof's brain accessed the information that there was a wrench flying for his skull, so he should probably duck. But his brain was faster than his poor feet coordination so he got a good clanking to the head.

He fell but managed to keep consciousness. He stood to his feet and grabbed the wrench from the floor as he stood, about to bash it in to the Destroy Gun, but his mother grabbed his hand and pushed him down. He skid on the ground and glared at her. Then he held up his hand holding the wrench. "Careful mother. I have great hand-coordination."

She froze where she stood and began moving slowly away from him, not moving her eyes from the wrench. He kept his eyes on her and then she suddenly started running at him.

Terrified that she actually moved towards him he flung the wrench as hard as he could at her. Except this was what she wanted. She ducked, sending the wrench not hurtling towards her, but right at the Melt-inator. Conveniently, it hit the lever, sending it to flash out a beam of hot lazer material. (lame word phrase right? -Lion)

Bathilda laughed wickedly and tackled her son, pinning him to the ground. He had no strength to fight her, not really. After all he had been hit in the head with a wrench.

"Sorry son."

Her fist met his head and he passed out.

When Doof awoke he was tied to his own chair with duct tape. He didn't have any around his mouth, seeing as there was no one he could call for help for, it was unnecessary. He looked left and right, trying to get a good idea of his situation. Perry the Platypus was in the fetal position in his little cage while the storm inside his little box raged on. Of course Doof's mom didn't turn off the sound and lights on his cage. It would be complete safety for her because she knew he would be in there.

Perry didn't move. He wasn't moving. Wasn't even flinching when the storm sounds came. But as Doof looked closer he saw that he was trembling from the screen. Doof looked at him in sympathy and called out, "Perry! Perry the Platypus! Can you hear me?"

Doof glanced to the clock. It had only been a minute since he had been knocked out. Lucky him. It could have been much longer. From the looks of it the apartment was abandoned except for him and Perry. She must have gone out to obtain power and control over the Tri-State Area. Perry didn't respond to his calls. Doof sighed to himself and felt his entire being rip again with guilt. This was his fault. All of it. Every single part of it was his fault. He felt horrible. If he hadn't told his mother that Perry was scared of thunder and lightning he wouldn't be in this situation.

Doof tried to pull his wrists from the duct tape but it was pointless. It was bound too tightly around him. How would he get out?

He tried to stand up and managed to do it on his toes for a few seconds before falling back on the chair legs. Doof groaned to himself and looked down at the cage on the floor where Perry still sat. The blanket was still covered over the glass cage. Doof looked down at it in thought, his mind working as fast as it could. A plan came to him. He could hurt, but it was worth it if he could break that freaking cage.

Doof inched close to the cage until he was close enough before tilting the chair and falling on the cage.

There was a shatter as it broke completely. Doof grunted as he landed on a speaker, hitting his side hard. Perry awoke from the spell almost instantly and bolted at Doof, instantly latching his small arms around Doof's neck, trembling in fear but relieved to be close to another warm, breathing person. He looked up at Doof as he spoke to him. "Perry the Platypus. You have to untie me. It's okay. I'm not going to hurt you. I have to help you actually."

Perry stared at him and looked at the fallen chair and the cage that had shattered to pieces. The glass was scattered everywhere and Perry looked at the small cuts on his feet that he didn't even feel. He looked to Doof silently and put it together instantly. He chattered softly.

"Yes I crashed on to your cage on purpose to get you out in hopes that you would release me and we could go catch my mom."

Perry stared at him for a moment then grabbed a pair of scissors from his hat to begin cutting the duct tape. He freed the feet first before the hands, and Doof sat up on the floor, rubbing his wrists gently. "Ah, thank you Perry the Platypus. What would I do without you?" Perry shrugged and rubbed his eyes quickly with his small paws curled in to tight fists. Doof didn't say anything, but he allowed his eyes to meet his nemesis' in a silent apology. Perry smirked, accepted the apology, and held out a small hand. Doof stared at it for a moment, took it, and shook.

Suddenly Perry's wrist watch buzzed. He looked down at it and held up a hand to Doof, silencing him. Perry acivated it, showing Major Monogram. "Ah, Agent P. We're glad we could finally contact you. Do you have control of the situation? Where's Doofenshmirtz?"

Perry showed his watch to Doof. "Oh I see. Is he tied up?" Perry shook his head. "Well what are you doing then Agent P?"

"Uh, excuse me _I'm right here," _Doof said, glaring at Major Monogram. "He _un_tied me actually. My mother came and she's trying to wreck the entire city to become the ruler of it."

"Oh. So . . . you're not the one who's causing all the chaos?"

"No!" Doof sounded offended as he glared at the watch.

"Oh. So you say it's your mother?"

"Yes."

"Oh. Okay then." Major Monogram cleared his throat. "Agent P. Your new mission is stop Mrs. Doofenshmirtz and bring her in. She seems very dangerous and very well may gain control of the city. Stop her at whatever costs Agent P."

He flickered out and at once Doof muttered, "Stupid Major Monobrow."

Perry allowed himself to smirk and pulled the doctor up on to his feet. He ran to the balcony and peered over the edge, trying to get a good view of it. _Ugh I'm not tall enough_ he growled at himself.

"Here Perry the Platypus. Let me help you."

Large hands wrapped around his middle and lifted him up so he was placed on the balcony edge. Doof smirked at him, proud of himself and looked out over the city.

For the most part it seemed peaceful, but there was smoke raising out of City Hall and there was a bigger amount of smoke starting to rise up a farther distance away. Doof saw Perry stiffen as Perry's thoughts whipped through him quickly. That one smokey trail. . . . it was in about the same position as his home. Hopefully it was just some smoke from somewhere else.

Perry didn't notice as Doof walked away to go in to the living room, where a little note rested on the coffee table. "Perry the Platypus!" he called. "Come look at this!"

Perry jumped down from the balcony railing instantly and ran over to Doof. He gave the note to him and Perry scanned through it quickly.

_Dear Heinz,_

_I've gone to take over the city at City Hall. I'm sorry it had to come to me having to trap you, but you were being a bad influence on my mission. As a fellow scientist and your mother you this was for your own good. You will thank me some day._

_Sincerely,_

_Bathilda Doofenshmirtz_

"Warty old witch," Doof muttered, glaring angrily down at the building below them. Perry looked around the balcony outside, finally glimpsing a thin line where a black rope was.

A zipline, actually.

With a leap of joy Perry ran off to the balcony again and jumped up, grabbing a handle for it. Doof ran out after him, "Wait Perry the Platypus it isn't safe! I haven't used it since my last scheme ages ago with the pigeons!"

Perry looked down at him with a raised eyebrow before giving a little chatter directed at him. Doof glared at him for a moment and threw up his arms in exasperation. "Okay, fine! Just let me come with you!"

Perry stared at him for a moment with wide eyes as he watched Heinz come up and pull a belt around the zipline. He pulled on it a couple of times to test it, but Perry instantly switched his stronger one with the weaker belt. He weighed a little less than Doofenshmirtz. It would be safer for the both of them if they switched.

"Oh, thank you Perry the Platypus," Doof thanked him as he tested the stronger cable. Then Perry jumped, holding on to the belt as tight as he could as could, flying down the zipline and jumping down to the ground with Doof right behind them. There was the sound of Doof landing behind him and letting out a grunt as he landed awkwardly. Perry turned to look at him to make sure he was okay. Doof stood up clumsily and shook himself off. "Okay. What now Perry the Platypus?"

Perry looked up at him and held up his paws, palms up. _Stay_ he looked at him sharply with his eyes. Doof nodded faintly before looking down. He understood. Stay here and don't do anything. Don't do anything risky or life threatening.

Doof sighed in aggravation. "Fine. I'll stay here. You go take care of my mother."

Perry smirked at him and began running up the steps in to the City Hall. His feet pattered against the stairs and his heart pounded against his chest. He flung the door open and ran up the first flight of stairs he saw, his eyes hardened and narrowed as he pumped his legs up and down. One at a time, then the next one. One by one.

Soon he got in to the mayor's room where he thought that she would be first. Perry pushed through and looked around in shock, seeing the tall chair facing away from him. He ran to the desk and chattered loudly, trying to get the mayor's attention. Didn't he see? The city was going to be attacked any moment!

But as the chair turned, it wasn't the mayor that faced Perry. Perry froze where he stood and took a few tentative steps backwards, his eyes huge and wide in fear.

It was Bathilda.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

"Perry the Platypus?" she said with narrowed eyes. She folded her hands together and glared at him darkly.

Perry took a few steps back and she ordered in her cruel demanding voice, "Don't take another step, Perry the Platypus, or you'll deeply regret it." she held up her hand, in it a remote with a single button. "This is a remote control that I made to go to the Melt-inator, which is really a Fire-inator. I just told my son it melted cars so he could pretend to use it. I never really intended for him."

She continued, "I never needed him to begin with. I just needed him to make the invention for me so I could have it done quicker. Though I've heard a lot about you Perry the Platypus. You're very famous in the evil scientist world. Really you are. I've heard rumors about a blue semi-aquatic platypus who manages to defeat his enemies every time. Though I never thought that that failure of a son was that failing enemy."

Perry growled at her and she held up one finger, wagging it back and forth. "Ah ah ah now. Don't make any rash decisions Perry the Platypus. If I press this button, all of the ones you love and care for will die. This remote will turn automatically at a certain saved location, and the Fire-inator will shoot at it. And that place happens to be," her eyes narrowed, "at your home, Perry the Platypus. With your two host boys, girl and their parents. What were those boys names again? Oh that's right, Phineas and Ferb."

As she said this Perry felt his heart swell up in fear. No. No. No this couldn't be it. No this wasn't right! How could she have figured out, everything? How could she have learned who his family was? How could she have done that?

Perry's hand flew to his neck where his collar was and immediately his heart sunk. _No. _It was gone! When had he taken it off!

Suddenly it was that night he had spent with Doofenshmirtz, the night of the storm. In the morning he had pulled it off because it had been bugging him, and he must have forgotten to put it back on. Then later Bathilda must have found it, opened it, and put it all together. No. How could this be happening?

Bathilda laughed. "Haha. That's right Perry the Platypus. I know about all of them. I have you completely immobilized." She smirked at him evilly and said quietly, "Now, put your hands up Perry the Platypus."

Perry looked up at her, his eyes suddenly broken, and as much as he wanted to fight her . . . His eyes glanced at the remote, holding his owner's life. Then he looked back to her, and slowly raised up his arms defenselessly. She smirked at him and said satisfactorily, "Good. Now don't move from there."

She got up from her chair and walked over to him, bending down with her hands held behind her back. She continued to smile at him evilly and then she backed away a few steps, pulling out a gun from somewhere on her person. "Now then. I'm sorry, but I have to eliminate you Perry the Platypus." She held up her gun, "Goodbye now."

Suddenly the doors burst open and a confused and frightened Heinz Doofenshmirtz burst in, looking around to absorb the situation and throwing the item he held in his hands, which was a stapler. It connected with his mom's head and she fell back on the ground from the weight of the object. Doof laughed, pointing at her, "Ha! Take that you warty old hag!"

Bathilda sat up with eyes wide. When she saw who it was who had hit her, she became instantly furious. "No! Heinz! What are you doing!"

Heinz held a new gun in his hand and shot it at her. She was hit and was instantly shot back in to the wall, knocking the breath right out of her.

She gasped in shock and sat up. Doof stood up proudly and rushed over to Perry, who was still frozen to the ground, eyes held on Bathilda. Doof gently grabbed Perry's shoulder and pulled him back so he stood back behind him. He was still unmoving and shook quietly, not making a sound.

Doof held up the gun at her, keeping his black eyes on her, not saying anything either. "Don't even think about moving," he said to her. "Now tell us what you plan to do."

She looks up, "I told you, I'm taking over the Tri-State Area." Her eyes were cold and hard as she looked at Perry, who still seemed to be unable to move. She narrowed them and glared darkly, "But, I think I'll start, with his home."

Bathilda held up the remote, and pressed the button.

Perry's reaction was instant. He jumped at her with the intent to tackle her but she bat him aside easily as if he were nothing. He fell down to the side and sat up, shaking his head quickly back and forth. Doof ran over, crushed the remote with his foot and hit his mom with his fist. She knocked out and before she fell asleep she gave a cruel and victorious laugh. "You're too late."

Snapped in to action Perry clicked handcuffs on one of her wrists and the other to a looped handle on the door. He looked to Doof and they met eyes. Both were huge and panicked. There was a soft chatter at the back of his throat, and Doof nodded.

"We'll go save them Perry the Platypus," Doof murmured to him. His eyes were huge as well, and he fished for his own remote in his pocket, throwing the other at Perry, who caught it and continued to stare up at him with his eyes wide in fear and an urgency that Doof would probably never be able to comprehend.

"Aha!" Doof cried out triumphantly. He held out a remote and pointed it towards his apartment, where his small hover vehicle flew down to him, crashing in the window and landing a few feet in front of Doof. He came over to it and pulled out a hand for Perry. "Come on Perry we have to go, _now_."

Perry jumped up with him, taking Doof's hand as he did so. He felt himself smile gently when he realized it was the first time Doof had called him by name without 'theHe looked at Doof questioningly as they flew back out the window and started going as fast as they could. Perry looked nervous as he pointed out the direction of where a new and much more urgent smoke was rising. Doof said quickly, "It's okay Perry the Platypus I know. I know where you live."

His eyes widened when he heard this and Perry looked over at Doof. Doof looked down at him guiltily as he drove, admitting, "I was the one who found your collar actually. I opened it, and I, found out about your, secret identity."

Perry looked away from him and faced straight ahead. Doof looked down at him and drove on. "Phineas and Ferb. That's the name of the boys, right?"

The platypus looked down and nodded faintly, confirming what Doof said. He didn't even want to try hiding it anymore. It didn't matter. He didn't care who found out and who didn't. He was so tired of keeping secrets from people that he cared about.

They didn't say anything after that.

They flew on quickly and soon they got to the house that was on fire. To Perry's complete horror it was his home. Lawrence and Mrs. Fletcher were in the front yard, her hand over her mouth and Lawrence's hands over her shoulders in reassurance. There were tears streaking down her face and Candace was standing not far from them with her mouth dropped open and her eyes huge. Perry stared up at the collosal flamed house and he took one step forward, then another. Phineas. Phineas and Ferb were in there. He had to go. He had to save them.

"Perry!" A hand wrapped around his wrist. Perry stopped and pivoted where he stood. He looked up at Doof. And those deep brown eyes met the now sad aquamarine ones. Perry looked up at Doof as he said, "Perry, don't go in there, please. You can't. You-You could die."

Perry looked up at his nemesis, turning his head to look at the building, then back at Doof. He swallowed and reached up a hand to wrap in Doof's shirt and pull him down so their faces were close. Then he met the eyes of the evil scientist again, and Doof's eyes widened as he heard Perry whisper, "I'm sorry."

At the shock of Perry speaking Doof's grip slackened instantly and Perry took a step back, watching Doofenshmirtz's shocked expression for one moment before running in to the burning building.

**WAAAAHHHH so sorry it took so long! in my time its only like 11:45 so its not necessarily late or anything. Sorry this one was so short-ish. I don't know how long the next one will be. Or next one(s). sad to say we're approaching the end of the story soon. :(**


	10. Chapter 10 final

**I'm wearing my new Perry the Platypus shirt so I think my writing should be perfect X) lol. Now a little shout out to people I was unable to respond to: **

**To DaughterOfKronosPandFFanatic ur comment made me laugh. Sorry for ending it THERE lol.**

**And to The Truth, sorry bout Perry talking since you dont like that X) but I promise you I don't think Perry will talk again for the rest of the story, and if he does, it will be like, 2 or 3 words like this time. Apologies to anyone who doesnt like it but I just HAD to have him say something!**

"The building is unstable!" Perry heard firemen yell as he ran in to the burning house. His house. His home. Lit ablaze by a Fire-inator. And Phineas and Ferb were still stuck inside.

For some reason they hadn't come out. They must be trapped. It was Perry's job to find them and get them out. He didn't care if they saw who he was. His identity wasn't even as close to as important as their lives.

The scorching flames licked the walls and waves of heat pulsated against Perry's fur. He pulled off his hat and put it over his mouth as an attempt to help his lungs so he wouldn't breathe in the smoke. He ran to the living room, the carpet and tile a burning hot. He looked left and right. They weren't in the living room.

He kept running until he got to their room. He chattered for them as loud as he could over the fire, his heart pounding and his eyes flickering, searching for any sign of them. He ran in to the room further and checked under the beds. Nope. Where were they?

"P-Perry?"

Perry froze as he heard his name and he spun around, facing the closet, he dropped his hat and flung the closet doors open.

There sat Phineas and Ferb. They had taken all the clothes from the closet and placed them over themselves. They were pressing them to their faces. There were tears in both of the boys' eyes from the smoke. Phineas gave Perry a warm and weak smile. "Oh, there you are Perry."

Perry ran to them and urged them to their feet. They staggered where they stood and Perry chattered at them urgently, glancing at the flames growing high above their heads. He grabbed both of their hands so they stood on both sides of him and he began to pull them through the house. They couldn't go through the windows in their room; they were on fire from the curtains. It wasn't safe enough.

It took what seemed like an eternity to Perry but he finally managed to get them in to the living room. And they were just about to take one step to freedom when the front door collapsed with rubble falling all over them. Perry groaned and pulled the boys a little closer, looking this way and that. Phineas watched him with bleary eyes. Ferb just looked over silently, not saying a word as usual.

"Perry? What are we going to do?" Phineas asked, going in to a fit of coughing as soon as he finished asking his question. Perry looked at them worriedly and looked at the couch, and idea hitting him.

_The mirror._

Perry grabbed them and pulled them up on the couch. He swung the mirror open and helped them up, pushing them in as he did. When he was the last one in he closed the mirror shut and slid down the chute going down in to his secret lair.

He slid down after the boys and landed in the chair behind him. They had gotten on to the floor and were lying down, panting and trying to catch their breaths. Perry looked around. He had to get them out of here, or something. Perry looked at them worriedly and ran to where he had another secret passageway leading up and going to the backyard. It would be safe there.

So he ran to the boys and grabbed them, heaving them back on up to their feet. "Perry? Perry where are we going? What's going on?"

But he just pulled them up, pressing in the code. The door slid open and he helped the boys in. They walked in to the dark passageway. Perry clapped his hands and the lights flickered on. The staircase was small but it was big enough for the boys to squeeze through. He let them pass him and he pushed them onward so they could get to the surface as fast as they could.

It wasn't long when they got there. Perry squeezed to the front and gently pushed the door open. It was the tree trunk exit. It was safe here. The fire hadn't reached him. His lungs still burned, but he felt a surge of relief when he realized he had helped save the boys.

He glanced at him. They had both collapsed on the grass, breathing in the fresh air deeply. Perry couldn't help but let out a long sigh of relief of his own and lying down next to them. Phineas gently tousled Perry's fur, "Perry, you saved us boy." Then Phineas' eyes closed as he fell asleep. With any luck he wouldn't remember anything that happened. Perry glanced to Ferb, who was asleep as well. It was as if the boys were connected somehow. They did everything together. It was amazing.

"Boys? Boys!"

Perry went back in to his normal animal stage and allowed himself to be picked up by Mom and carried away to the hospital with his two owners. Right before he entered the ambulence with them, he saw Doof standing several yards away, watching Perry with huge and fearful eyes. Did Doof recognize him right now?

With a weak smile, Perry held up his paw in an almost wave, leaving Doof to stand there alone in the midst of the chaos.

Perry slept on Phineas's chest in the hospital. Both of the boys had inhaled some smoke so they had some breathing problems but in the long run they were going to be fine. They had gotten lucky.

They were unconscious, but they would survive. Perry couldn't ask for anything more.

It was the second night of them staying at the hospital, and Perry was starting to feel better than ever, but he was still tired. Phineas and Ferb had woken up a couple of times, but not for long. Their bodies were still tired and exhausted. The boys were never awake for more than an hour, sometimes not even that.

Perry closed his eyes and stiffened when a voice said very quietly, "Perry the Platypus?"

His eyes snapped open instantly and he looked over to where Doof stood. He had his hands behind his back. His eyes were wide in a sort of fear that Perry couldn't name. He looked a little nervous. Doof cleared his throat and lowered his voice to a whisper, "Is this an okay time to talk?"

_He recognizes me without my hat on now. . . _Perry thought to himself. He stood up on his four legs and looked at the boys hesitantly. He hoped they wouldn't notice he was gone if they woke up. . . It had to be all right. Perry nodded at Doof and jumped from the bed. His webbed feet made gentle pats of sound on the tile as he landed and stood up to face Doof. He pulled his hat on and looked up at him. Doof cleared his throat again and said, "Well, are you okay?"

Perry nodded once, watching Doof quietly.

"And. . . you're not hurt or anything?"

Perry shrugged. A little bruise here and there wouldn't hurt anybody.

Doof looked down at him. "You've been able to talk this entire time though?"

Perry again shrugged. _Well we are secret agents. And if we're smart enough to understand _you _people and communicate back in any way, I think it's safe to say we can talk. We just don't like to._

"You don't really like talking?" Doof guessed, again with that weird way that made it seem to Perry that he really could hear his thoughts. Perry nodded at his guess and Doof reached up a hand, rubbing the back of his neck as the silence hung in the air before them carefully and dangerously, threatening to drop down and shatter them.

As usual, it was Doof who became the first to break the silence, "Well, you know you really scared me Perry the Platypus. I didn't think that you would go in to your house and really save them. But you are a secret agent, after all . . ." Perry smirked up at him and glanced at the boys before looking back to Doof, who softened his voice to an even gentler tone. "You really love them don't you?"

Tears in his eyes, the platypus nodded, not looking at his nemesis.

Doof smirked at him and crouched down so he was eye to eye with Perry. The two met eyes and Doof reached up a hand to tousle Perry's fur on his head after carefully removing the hat. Perry closed his eyes in pleasure as the large and friendly hand rubbed his head, and he couldn't help but let out a quiet purr of pleasure. When Doof removed his hand he placed the hat back on Perry's head, though it was crooked. Perry fixed it and Doof looked solemnly back at the platypus once more. Brown eyes held on to aquamarine ones, that looked down before back to the brown. "Perry the Platypus, this is all my fault. I'm sorry. I-I never should have told my mother everything that I know about you. Can you forgive me?"

Perry nodded and gently rubbed the corner of his own eyes. Doof kept his little smirk on his face and he looked uncertain for a moment before holding out both arms now. "May I?" he asked.

More tears swelling in his eyes, Perry flung himself in to his nemesis' arms, his small furry platpus arms wrapping around the neck of Dr. Doofenshmirtz. They were supposed to hate and completely despise each other, but they actually got along okay. The pair got along great actually. They'd be a great team if only they were on the same side.

Doof pressed his face in to Perry's soft neck, the fur warming his face, his face that had streaked and red with tears only hours before at the thought of his sworn nemesis not being okay. He could have died for all he knew, and the relief of him knowing that Perry was okay and was going to be fine was like a fresh and cool wave.

The hug started to wear out and Perry dropped his arms so he touched ground again. Doof kept his hands on Perry's shoulder lightly, not wanting to wear the platypus down, and he reached one hand back to pull something out of his pocket. He held it in front of Perry, his fist uncurling to show the gleaming red collar. "This belongs to you," he told him.

Perry looked up to him and his eyes shone with gratitude. He took the collar from Doof and tried to buckle it around his own neck but was unable to succeed. "Here let me help you Perry the Platypus," Doof said, reaching forward to strap it on right. "There, is that comfortable?" Perry nodded at him and Doof glanced over at the Phineas and Ferb's bed when he heard the sounds of someone awakening. "I should probably get going," he told Perry. Perry nodded and was starting to pull off his hat when Doof's voice made him stop for a moment.

"You know Perry the Platypus, I thought I told you not to scare me like that again."

Perry looked up at his nemesis, offering a light apologetic smile and a shrug of his shoulders, his mind drifting to the time when he had almost died in the Snowglobe of Death. Or at least he thought that was what it had been called.

"Well just don't do it again," Doof said, his voice light and relaxed. Perry saluted him and put his hat away when Doof left in to the hallway of the hospital.

Perry let loose a long yawn, then a sigh, and he jumped on to Phineas's bed, curling up just in time for the familiar, "Oh. There you are Perry."

In the end, Phineas and Ferb were not able to recount the memories of their platypus saving them from the fire. Neither did they remember going through a secret passageway from a secret lair to get there. All they remembered is that they were in their rooms when the fire started and they didn't know how they got out. They believed that a firemen had saved them.

After less than two days passed when Phineas and Ferb returned home the house was completely back to normal. Candace didn't even try busting them for fixing it so fast. They were doing her and her parents a favor in this situation. It wasn't necessary.

As for Dr. Doof and Perry, their relationship stayed the same, though Perry was gone for longer periods of time and both noticed that when they fought it was even more relaxed and Perry and Doof didn't hit each other with very hard blows. And whenever they did, the hitter would give an apologetic look to the other and all would be forgiven.

Then of course there was Bathilda to wrap up. She was moved to the nearest prison, and Doof was an unmentioned hero in what happened. He didn't get any fame for doing his part in taking her out and he liked that. Although Doof did wish to become famous one day, he didn't want to become famous as a _good doer. _That wasn't in his main scheme of things.

Isabella visited the house every other day, along with Baljeet and Buford. Summer went on. Life went on. The days passed. Everything was normal and right. Perry snuck off, and Doof fought him. Perry succeeded, always. And of course there were those days here and there where Perry would spend the night at Doof's, usually when it was because of a storm.

Doof promised Perry to never use his knowledge of the boys to be used against his nemesis.

And Perry believed him. They kept the whole 'Doof-knows-who-Perry's-owners-are' a secret.

It would stay like that for a lifetime.

**Thank you guys so much for reading! this is the end sadly. I'll be switching I think to some Megamind fanfic now and maybe some Treasure Planet and Porco Rosso. I have a friend requesting Tangled too so I might get on that. Thank you so much for staying with Perry, Doof, Phineas and the entire crew! Thank you all! :D cookies ice cream and brownies to all of you who commented for like every chapter! I thank you all from the deepest part of my sooouuulll! :D**


	11. Chapter 11 READ READ READ READ READ

Ok im totally sorry for tricking you guys in to thinking I put up like an extra chapter or something but I need to tell you guys to hear about this so you know. I need another opinion on this because I know there are other fans out there.

So since this is from wikipedia im praying DESPERATELY that this is just some prank put up by some sick twisted person but im not sure whether that's true or not X(

so I think 'hey I wonder if they'll ever do a phineas and ferb movie IN THEATERS?'

so I look it up and hey, it does. So I read it.

They intend it to mostly be live action with dinky little actors who probably sound nothing like the **real** voice actors. The first and last parts of the movie would be animated though.

**Gasp** and it gets worse.

Not only that but they also intend for JIM CARREY to do the voice of Doof just to get the adults interested! like I LOVE jim carrey as much as they next guy but we cant have someone ELSE play our dear and beloved doof! And how are they going to do Perry the Platypus? Just make him like some computer animated thing, or are they going to get a live action guy to play him too?

**guy dressed as perry the platypus walks in **I'm perry the platypus!

**throws mufffins at** YOURE STUPID!

so I just need your guys's opinions on this, cuz I dont know any other freaky fangirls for phineas and ferb besides myself. PLEASE COMMENT!


End file.
